Allie's Journey Home
by kaceyktn
Summary: Alice Cullen is about to get the shock of her life when a girl arrives on the Cullens doorstep claiming to be her niece. The girl needs Alice's help finding her twin brother, Adam. Alice never knew Allie existed because she is a hybird. Allie longs for a family does she find a one, she finds her soulmate in Forks until the Volturi intervene and tries to take it all away from her.
1. Journey to Forks

**Allie's Journey Home**

**Allie's Journey Home**

Prologue

I'd never thought I'd be looking for her. My Memaw had always swore she was dead; I'd even visited Alice's grave site with her to put flowers at the stone. My grandmother grieved for her, and I knew that she was sad that she'd lost her sister.

But now, my visions showed me that Alice was alive and well.

My grandmother, Cynthia, always said that her father was glad when Alice left. However, she never talked to me about it much before she died. But, on the few occasions she did, I could feel the pain in her voice when she spoke about her sister with special abilities, and how Alice's existence had bothered the family. My Memaw had been just a little girl and a lot of things had occurred that she'd forgotten. She wasn't able to recall everything, but she knew Alice loved her and would've never left her willingly.

Her daughter, my mother, named me for my long lost aunt Alice. Memaw called me Allie, a shortened version of Allison. My mother had passed away when I was born, and my dad left _her_ when she was pregnant. Memaw was dead now and she was all the family I had. I needed her; I was alone and scared.

But I had one possible solution. As I'd grown older, the visions, or feelings, or whatever you would call them about Alice wouldn't leave me. So now, I was on a journey to find her.

In truth, Alice should've been dead as well, but when I saw her, I always saw her living in a family. She seemed happy in her life, and I knew there was something different about her just like there was me. In my heart, I knew that this was where I had to go, what I had to do; I knew Alice would help me.

Because I needed help.

My grandmother had raised me until she was killed by him. She'd tried to help me understand why she kept me away from everyone. She'd said I was special, and that my mother had wanted me more than anything in this world. But, I'd been on my own for a while now. Memaw was dead, and there was no one else who could help me. Only ten years had passed since my birth, but I looked much older.

We'd always lived in the woods, no matter where we traveled to. My Memaw did her best to love and help me, but with her gone, I was so lonely. I'd stopped growing physically. If I was to guess, I looked about 17 now in age but I wasn't really sure. The last few years had been hard being alone. But at least I was able to survive, because she taught me how to hunt wildlife for blood and food.

I'd promised her that I would never go around other people. She'd once told me that I was all that her daughter had ever wanted, but that it had cost her life in order to get it. I'd never told Memaw about the visions; I was worried that she would be upset with me.

This was my first time ever being around people other than Memaw for any length of time. I tried to seem normal, even though I'm not.

I broke into the little town's library after it closed and read books and researched as much as I could to get prepared for my trip. I felt horrible, but I'd had to steal some money from a local shop in order to have money to travel on. I was in some small town near Seattle. I wasn't even sure the town's name. I hoped that my blood thirst would not rear its ugly head; Memaw always made me hunt animals. She said human life was to be respected since she once was human. So far I have been able to control it.

I heard the speaker call my bus, and so I boarded to finish the last leg of my journey. Everything I had in the world was held in a suitcase. I was on the way to Forks - to find my destiny. I knew he might follow me there, but I had to go.

Alice would be able to help me, of that I was sure.

I just had to swallow my fear and go. She could help me with the magic growing in my body. The visions were just a small part of the changes I was experiencing.

I closed my eyes and tried to project myself into Alice's mind, to forewarn her of my arrival.

PLEASE REVIEW...

LoveLeVampyre & darcysmom THANK YOU... Beta readers... A big thank you to Content 1

**Chapter has been reviewed and resubmitted please review.**


	2. Hello Aunt Alice

Bella POV

"Alice ,have you seen Edward?" I asked.

"He has gone hunting; but he should be home soon," Alice answered.

"Is there something wrong, Alice? You seem really tense. Where's Jazz?"

"Not really, Bella. I am having the same vision again. Jazz went with Edward."

"Are you still seeing the same girl you have seen in the last few visions?"

"Yeah, but they are still fuzzy. It is the same kind of problems I have when I try to see Ness or the wolves. I need to talk to my brother about the strange visions I keep having. I keep seeing a girl with long black hair and blue eyes coming to Forks. She is searching for me. The visions never last long enough for me to see what her reasoning or purpose is behind her search. It feels strange. She is never clear to me."

"I wonder who she is?"

"She reminded me of someone but I can not place her for some reason. If Jazz is around while I was feeling anxious he would calm me with his gift. Everytime they occur I get fidgety and nervous from my anxiety. Today she is flashing in and out a lot. I am kind of glad he's gone."

I had not seen Alice this upset in a long time. Her actions remind me of her behavior when she saw the Volturi attacking us. She seems unsure and confused. I know she hates when her visions are unclear and this girl has her really concerned. Jazz was worried about his wife and he hated feeling like he was unable to help her. The visions happen more and more frequently now.I was sure Edward would do all that he could to help Alice. We all would. Nessie reached over and touched Alice's face to comfort her. Alice kissed her on the cheek and it seemed to lighten her spirits some.

I know Alice lost all her human memories from the electroshock treatment she received when she was in the institution so has no human memories. They found some information about her human family though. Alice discovered her sister Cynthia had married and had a daughter that was still alive. She never looked any further into her family history after she found her grave site. It devasted her to know her father just tossed her away in a insutation and she was no longer thought of. She seems to think this girl is connected to her somehow.

I did not know how I would deal with losing Charlie. Losing Renee and Phil was hard enough. Alice had been adopted into the Cullen clan after she saw them in a vision. I know she looked to us as brothers and sisters as well as mom and dad. Nessie and Jake brought in a whole world of wolves and hybrids extending our family even more. We are quite large by any coven's standards. Edward and Alice could talk to each other without talking.

Alice returned to her room to wait on Jazz and Edward to come back to share her latest vision.

A couple of hours later, while in Jasper's study; I could smell Jazz approach us. Alice had just had another vision of the girl.

"Bella I felt like she was talking to me directly. She is here in Forks and looking for me. I need, to prepare myself, I feel like she was sending me these messages or visions. I know there is something different about her."

Edward followed Jazz and had seen the latest vision and he is worried too.

"Edward, does this girl seem fimilar to you?" He shaked his head no. He seemed as confused as Alice as to who the girl was and what her motives are.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jazz asked Alice.

I heard the worry and concern in Jazz's voice. Her other half loved Alice so much she is such a lucky girl. I watched as she caressed his face and smiled. They always were able to communicate with just a look or touch. They didn't need any gifts to know what the other was feeling or needed.

"She is almost here. We need to tell the others" Edward warned.

Everyone gathered into the living room to await the unexpected visitor. Jacob had his pack patrolling the grounds as he waited upstairs with Nessie. Edward and I wanted to make sure there was no danger before allowing her to be exposed to this person. Carlisle decided to take a wait and see approach.

"She's alone I only hear her" Edward told us.

We outnumbered her. From her scent I knew she was not a vampire but she was not human either. Or at least not one hundred percent human. She reminded me in some strange way of Nessie.

Allie POV

When I got off the bus in town. I was overwhelmed with my emotions. I wanted to get to Alice as soon as possible but I was scared. What if she rejected me? I was so tired it had been a long trip, and I just wanted to lie down and rest. I felt like this town was a force of supernatural phenoma. I could feel it in my body.

I have dealt with the sight, as I called it, for as long as I canremember. As I grew so did this strange gift. I am trying to project my thoughts as he had to me. I was not sure if Alice could hear me as I do him. I didn't want to think about him right now. My heart aches as the thoughts ran freely in my head. I needed to focus on finding Alice right now and talking to her.

My desire is to get to Alice ASAP. The worry and concern was almost overwhelming. I tried to send my thoughts to Alice once more hoping she would see me coming.

I wasn't sure where to go from here so I try to concentrate on Alice and get a vision. I see several people all gathered around her with anxious faces and I know where she is. I decide for better or worse this is where I needed to be. I am not sure if I am able to do this. I was willing to try though.

I need Alice's help in finding Adam. I had sent him my thoughts a couple of times though he asked me not to. I need to help him get away from his situation. He deserved more. He is my brother, my twin.

When I approached the door I felt a calm feeling flood my body. It allowed me to diffuse some of the tension I was feeling. I am almost overwhelmed me with all the worry and concern. The vision began to shape in front of me. A blonde vampire is talking to a bronzed hair vampire.

"Edward, has she had anymore visions since the last thing she told us?" the blonde asked.

The one named Edward shook his head no. Alice looked as if she was really upset and I hated that she had to go through this. I hated feeling helpless.

Another blonde spoke up "We all have been through so much since Edward met Bella . After we faced the Volturi, I thought finally things would calm down. Alice has seen so much in her visions with all the possible outcomes from the different things we had faced and it is drives her crazy to be in the dark. I don't want her to be facing another unknown again. Who is this girl and what does she want from Alice?"

"She is here in peace and needs Alice's help. She's running from someone though. She is part human like Nessie. A hybrid."

My vision ended and before I could ring the doorbell the blonde hair vampire jerked opened the door and stared at me. I feel vunerable standing in front of him.

It must have suprised him to see my long black hair down to my hips, small heart shape face, tiny slender frame much like Alice's, and eyes the color of a light blue sky. I can see that he can Alice's face in mine.

I smiled at him warmly and some how I could feel the terror I felt ease off before I shocked the hell out of Alice and everyone else.

"Hi, is aunt Alice here? I hope so because I came here to meet her."


	3. Love and Loss

Allie's Journey Home Chapter 2

Alice Pov

"Aunt Alice?"

I was in shock to say the least. Carlisle welcomed the girl in to the house. Jazz wrapped his arms around me and we walked over to the couch and sat down. So many questions flooded my mind. Who is this girl and why did she think I am her aunt? Thankfully Carlisle took the conversation over and asked her for me.

"What is your name sweetheart?" Carlisle asked the girl.

"Allie. Well, memaw called me Allie but my full name is Allison Darcy Brandon. I would like to explain everything to you if I could. I promise if you want me to leave after I tell you my story I will go."

We all sit down to hear her out.

Allie hung her head. I know whatever Allie's story was it's a sad one.

"Well, when memaw died I really wasn't sure what to do. I had visions of Alice and all of you several times. I saw you doing things as a family would. I avoided them when memaw was alive. The last one I saw was of Alice in a forest with her mouth around the neck of a deer. I knew she was like me then. I knew I needed help since Joham took away my grandmother. After the vision it became clear to me. Alice could help me since she is vampire. Alice your my last hope."

I couldn't stop the gasp as I listened to this girl. We had never met another psychic vampire.

"I see...so these visions you see the future?" Jasper questioned.

"I do sometimes and other times it is happening at that moment. It's different each time. It seems like the visions are triggered by my emotions at the moment."

Edward interrupted, "How did your memaw become a vampire?"

Edward must have seen something in her thoughts.

"I guess I need to tell you everything so you will understand. There was so much she never told me. I never realized she was trying to protect me from him. I will never forget the die she died. I was in the house and she had went out hunting. I saw her death unfold in a vision as it happened. She was on her way home when he surprised her. He demanded to know where I was. She refused to acknowledge me to him. She tried to act like she did not know what he was talking about. "

I could see the tears welling up in Allie's and start to spill over. It was so hard to watch as she relived this memory. I felt someone stroking my back while Allie became lost in her memories.

"He demanded she tell him or he would kill her. I knew she was trying to protect me from him and when she refused he attacked her. She fought for her life but in the end she lost. I started to run to her but I heard his voice and it stopped me in my tracks."

"Whose voice sweetheart?" I asked.

"It was Adam. He had always warned me before and memaw and I ran. The one who killed my me maw called him forth and showed him her body before he burnt it. I heard the vampire telling him that he would find me. I knew Adam's fear was of him finding me. He told Adam he would not stop till I was found."

"Who is Adam?" Jasper inquired.

"Adamis my twin brother but he was under Joham's control. My brother sensed I was close but he told him I was not there. He lied and told Joham that memaw must have hidden me away somewhere."

"Why was Adam with Joham then? I'm confused Allie." Jasper questioned.

"He told me he had to stay with Joham in order to protect me.Each time Joham closed in on us Adam warned me. The vampire Joham is our father. I will never forget his words to me that day."

"How did you do that if Joham was with him?" I was confused by Allie's story.

"Adam and I can speak telepathically. The last day I spoke with Adam he asked me to please stay hidden for Joham because he only coveted me for my power. H askedme not to try to find him."

Allie sobbed from the obvious pain and hurt she felt from losing her brother.

Edward spoke up then "Adam's last words to her were this is not the life I want for you. I am sorry I could not save her. Goodbye my sweet sister."

Tears flowed freely down her face and I wiped them away from her face.She lost her memaw and twin brother in the same day. Allie seemed surprised that Edward knew her thoughts.

"I share a similar gift that you share with Adam only I am not limited to hearing only one person. I hear everyone's thoughts."  
Emmett couldn't let that one pass "Well almost everyone right Bella?"

He laughed at his own joke as Edward grimaced. Allie seemed more confused now.

Bella decided to ease her confusion "My name is Bella. I am Edward's wife and what Emmett means is Edward can't hear my thoughts."

Carlisle wanted to know why Adam and Allie stopped communicating and of course the scientist in him had a lot of questions for her on how far their telepathic ability worked.

"It has been almost three years since this happened. I wasn't sure what to do. I tried to reach out a few times but he never answered me. So instead I tried to send thoughts of me to you Alice. I don't feel like they are as strong as the one my brother and I have shared. I can see you in visions but I can not hear you in my mind. Adam and I usually had to be in the same area for the link to work."

"Joham, Do you know much about him?" Edward asked.

"I can feel the hate my brother has for him. He came looking for me again but Adam was not with him the last time and he almost discovered me. Instead there was three other girls with him. They are like me I think. That's when I decided to run and find you Alice."

"I am glad you came Allie. You have no idea where Adam is?"

"No, I don't know where Adam is. I'm afraid Joham has done something to him. I need your help Alice please. I haven't been able to reach Adam and I can't keep running from Joham. He want's me. I have tried to contact Adam but he won't answer me. I feel that even if could hear me he would be to afraid to answer because of Joham."

"_Edward can you hear anyone other then us and Allie?"_ I thought. My brother shook his no. Damn this is the last thing I expected. I have a niece and nephew, a piece of my human life just landed into my supernatural world. How did I miss her when I researched my family?


	4. Meeting Nessie

Allie's Journey Home Chapter Three

**AN: Please review for me. I am in the process of having this story beta'd and have several chapters written. I will try to update as regularly as possible. **

Alice POV

I had researched my family after James attacked Bella but I only located one niece. I discovered my sister Cynthia, died a few years ago. She had one daughter, Mary, living in Biloxi. I knew Mary was human, so I knew there was no way she gave birth to Allie and Adam.

I know there was no way Cynthia's daughter survived a hybrid pregnancy and delivery. There is a lot of things I needed answers to.

I mentally asked, _"Edward, is she hiding anything? Does she really believe her mom was my niece?" _He nodded his head yes.

I needed to decipher what the truth was. If Allie was right, I had a great-niece and nephew, and I was in fact her aunt. I was sadden by the thought that my sister thought I was dead. I could have made things better for her and Allie.

Why did I never receive any visions of her? What would have happened to Allie if she hadn't decided to contact me?

"Allie honey, I am so glad you came to me for help. I was wondering about your mom, though. I researched my family a couple of years ago, and I found that Cynthia had a daughter alive and living in Biloxi. You said your mom was dead. How is this possible?"

"Yes, my mom is dead. According to Memaw, she had twin daughters, Mary and Darcy. Mary is the niece that lived in Bilouxi. My mom, Darcy, died during childbirth."

"Why didn't I find some records about your mom like I did Mary?"

"Mary thinks Memaw and my mom died. Memaw faked her and Mom's death. and Mary never knew about me or Adam. Memaw, made me promise never to contact her for fear of telling a human about us. She said that was too dangerous. Memaw destroyed as many records as she could to hide us."

Jasper spoke up. "That makes sense, Alice. You know, we had a hard time locating what records we did find. We wouldn't have any idea of where to look back then if it wasn't for Bella."

Everyone became quiet as we remembered the videotape James made while he tortured Bella in the dance studio. My sister gave me a small smile as she ran her hand up and down Edward's arm. My brother still had difficulty discussing the first time he almost lost Bella.

"Go ahead, Allie; finish your story." I encouraged her.

"I asked Memaw who changed her when I realized that vampires and hybrids were different. She said not to worry about it. I knew I wasn't bitten, but I was born this way. It confused me that she refused to discuss it."

"Did you ever discover her sire?" Carlisle questioned Allie.

"Sire?" she asked quietly.

Carlisle explained to Allie, what a sire was, and how vampires were changed by a bite from another vampire. Allie finally understood the question.

"Well, once I asked Adam about it. He told me he bit Memaw, but it was an accident when we were born."

Allie's voice was sounded defensive.

I assured her, "Allie, we are not judging him. He was an infant. He had no way to know what would happen, its okay."

"He was afraid to spend a lot of time communicating with me because of Joham. He was worried Joham might figure out our secret and force Adam to lead him to me. Memaw never fully explained things to me. I think she thought she was shielding me. Adam tried to answer my questions but time ran out on us every time. He usually tried to divert Joham away from me as soon as he could."

Carlisle POV

I thought it was time to explain to Allie about the differences between vampires and hybrids, since she wasn't clear on the subject. Alice agreed to let me share with Allie what had learned about the differences between the two.

"Allie, there is someone I think you should meet. Edward would you like to make the final introductions?" I asked my son.

"Jake, bring Nessie down please." Edward hollered.

Jake bounded down the stairs with Nessie. "Allie I would like you to meet Renessmee. She is our daughter. She is a hybrid, like you, and Jake is well it's a long story. Maybe we will reserve that story for later."

We all could see that Allie was ecstatic to met Nessie. Jake was another matter. Allie was intrigued by Jake. He interested her a lot. She could tell he was different then us. Edward shared Allie's thoughts with me during her introduction to my granddaughter and Jacob.

It was quite amusing to witness Nessie's jealousy rear it's ugly head. She became upset with Allie's obvious interest in Jacob. Nessie touched Allie's cheek. I was sure my granddaughter was using her preferred way of communication with Allie.

"How did she do that?" Allie squealed.

"Nessie's gifted. She can project her thoughts and memories through her touch." Bella explained.

Allie seemed a tad uncomfortable by whatever Nessie showed her.

"_Edward please tell us what did Nessie show her?" I asked my son._

"That Jake belonged to her and no one else," Edward answered quietly.

We all had a good laugh at the exchange. Bella smirked at Jake at his ability to charm all the young hybrid girls. Rose, of course, muttered her usual "damn mutt" curse.

When everyone retired to different places in the house I settled down and spoke in private with Allie, Alice and Jasper. I answered her questions and she returned the favor by answering mine. Since some of the excitement had died down we took Allie on a tour of the house. She never knew about the Volturi. I showed her the paintings in my office and explained the leaders role in the vampire society. Allie granted me permission to speak to Eleazar about her and Adam. Esme joined us in my office.

"Excuse me, Allie, I set Edward's old room for you to use."

The young girl's face became flush with excitement.

"Thank you all so much. I am not sure how I can ever repay your kindness." Allie said quietly.

Esme smiled at he. "Allie, you are Alice's niece, that makes you our family."

I hugged Esme close to me and breathed in her scent. My wife always amazed me. Edward told me that Allie was afraid until Esme smiled at her and made her feel at ease in a house full of unknown vampires. My wife, the ever-loving mother. I kissed her deeply before I had to release her to make a phone call to Eleazar.

I wanted to discuss with him what Allie had shared with us about her abilities.

Jasper POV

Alice and I talked with Allie until we saw her eyelids dropping, and she fell into a deep sleep. She had been so keyed up and anxious when she arrived that exhaustion finally took its toll. Telling her story and reliving some hard memories finally did her in. I picked her up and carried her to Edward's old room. There was still a bed in there. Edward had purchased it for Bella during her human years. The girl in my arms looked so much like Alice it was uncanny. I quickly returned to our bedroom to talk with my wife.

"Oh, Jazz, can you believe it? I have always wanted to know more about my human life and now I do and I don't know, I am just so confused..."

I pulled her into my arms as she tried to decipher all that she learned. On the one hand, she was ecstatic that she had Allie here but she was upset that Adam's life was so terrible. I knew she wants to help him and I know we would all help her all that we could. She was angry at herself and her visions for failing. I reassured her that she was not to blame. Alice always felt like it is her job to look out for the family. Sometimes we relied too much on her, and I knew it was a burden.

"Alice, sweetheart, she is a hybrid. There was no way to see around her. I suspect that is why you were unable to see your sister. You know that you have blind spots in your visions because of the hybrids. I do believe if she knew you were a vampire she would have found you, but you have Allie now. I promise we will find Adam as well and help him escape Joham."

"Jazz, we have to tell Nahuel that he has another brother and sister. Allie has more than me."

I interrupted Alice. "No, she has all of us."

My wife smiled. "Ok, Jazz but she has another brother and three other sisters she doesn't even know exist."

"Shh...sweetheart. When Allie is ready to meet her brother we will make sure that happens. For now let's concentrate on helping her cope with all that she has learned. Alice, I could feel the loneliness she has experienced as she shared her story. Right now she needs a stable home. We will concentrate on finding Adam once Allie is settled. I think she needs to spend time getting to know you and us before anything else is thrust upon her. I wonder if Carlisle has spoken with Eleazar yet about the twins."

I heard a knock on the door and recognized Carlisle's scent.

"Come in Carlisle"

"I wasn't sure if Alice had seen the phone call or not, but I spoke with Eleazar about Allie. He said that he would like to come and meet her as soon as possible. From what I was able to tell him, he seems to think Allie and Alice's biological connection is the reason they both have the ability to have visions. Since she and Adam are twins he believes they can only telepathically link to each other."

"I wonder why I received the glimpses of her since I have never been able to see hybrids or the wolves before?"

Carlisle thought for a moment. "My theory would be since she is genetically linked to you and shares a similar ability she was able to send you a vision. Since we don't know how close in proximity she and Adam have been we don't actually have any way of knowing how far their telepathy works."

I thought about this for a moment and realized Carlisle was correct. We knew the wolves were able to communicate for great distances. Maybe Adam and Allie were similar to them. I hoped we could find Adam so that he can shed some light on Joham's plan for Allie. She is here with our protection maybe she could try to communicate with her brother without fear. I only hope he answered; her. One way or another the young hybrid would remain safe as long as she was with us. Something about her tugged at my heart. Maybe because she resembled Alice but somehow I thought it is more than that.


	5. Now we are Aro's Bitches

Please review the story for me..My email is fostermompam Let me know if you like where this heading...

Edward Pov

"Alice, did you tell Allie what we know about Joham?"

"No, I haven't. I am so confused about all of this. Allie has had to deal with so much in her life, and now that she is here, I want to help her."

"I understand, Alice, but she needs to know. What did Jasper say?"

I knew Alice was excited and scared all at the same time. I also understood her protective feelings for her niece. We all needed to find out what Joham's game was. If I could get close to him, then I would know by listening to his thoughts. I wondered what Adam's talent other than his telepathic connection to Allie was. I am sure there was more to Joham's plan then met the eye.

Adam Pov

I hated my life. Joham turned me over to these men, like I was nothing. He tried to find my sister, but I was able to thwart him until now. Joham was destroyed by these ancient ones.

He thought by turning me over to them he would be safe. They collected my other sisters like they were cattle, as well. My brother Nahuel was of no use to them. He had no gifts.

Aro told me he would destroy all of my family if I resisted his demands. Aro was power-hungry, and even though my sisters had done nothing against the law

they would suffer because they were Joham's children. There were only two besides me that had any talents that he wanted, Jennifer and Allie. I could no longer protect either of them. I knew two of my sisters from my travels with Joham. Serena and Maysun were my older sisters. Jennifer and Nahuel, were my other siblings besides Allie. I had never met either one. I knew about them though. Serena took care of both Maysun and Jennifer after their birth. Nahuel refused to go around Joham because he never forgave him. Pire, Nahuel's mother, died in childbirth. She suffered the same fate my mother had.

Jennifer's ability was astral projection. Her body needed protection when she projected from it. She was too valuable to lose, according to Aro.. If she needed to check on a battle for the Volturi, she could project herself into the battlefield. She could observe what was happening and then project herself back into her body and report her findings.

Right then we were separated from each other. Aro captured us all, except Allie. It made me so angry that all he had to do was touch me to know what my talent was. All of my secrets were laid bare for him to see. What was even worse he found out about Allie and her gift to see the future. I had managed to protect her for so long. As a result, they were planning to hunt her down and make her join the guard. "Aro's bitches" was what I liked to call it.

Allie had always been able to see things that occurred in the future. She shared her ability with me through our telepathic link. We shared a bond, as siblings, but even more so because we were twins.

My ability was to negate people's power. I was only able to do this to one person at a time though. My talent made me useful to my father when we came across talented vampires. I allowed him to use me and my ability to save Allie. Many times I wanted to leave him, but in the back of mind, I worried he would find Allie. I would never allow him to hurt her.

In order to protect Allie, I stayed with him. Killing humans destroyed my heart. I knew Allie was an animal drinker. I tried to follow suit. Joham thought this was funny. I refused to explain my choice to him. I told him that I wanted to be able to resist humans because I may want to experiment like he did. I told him if I controlled my thirst, I would be more successful. He liked the idea and never pushed the issue after that. I lied to Joham about my desires to make more hybrids. I never wanted to inflict the pain Allie and I felt at the loss of our mother. I never had any desire to be like him in any way.

I had left him for a while. I planned to find Allie and our grandmother and run with them. I wanted to be with my sister. I managed to evade him for a while, but then he got to close to Allie. I joined him again. I never left Joham after that. I couldn't chance Allie's life that way. Things were fine for many years. I did not know Serena had managed to find my grandmother and had told Joham. I had no idea until it was too late. I managed to warn Allie, but I couldn't save my grandmother.

Joham discovered the truth the day he killed my grandmother. Her topaz eyes answered the question about my desire to be an animal drinker. He realized that I had hindered his mission to find Allie. He tried to follow Allie, but I refused to help him. I should have left then and joined Allie, but fear held me in place.

Somehow the Volturi discovered Joham's secrets and tracked him down. They agreed not to destroy him if he brought his hybrid children to Italy. Joham led us to the trio of leaders to save himself.

The one called Aro grabbed my hand to read my thoughts. I was able to block him from my memories. It angered him. While he held my hand, he ordered the evil blond witch to torture me. The pain was pure agony. I tried to endure it, but my human side would not allow it. When I blocked her power, it allowed him access to everything he wanted to know. Allie was in more danger now then she had ever been before.

I knew that he was going to use me to get to Allie. I hated them all, the Volturi. They locked me away from Jennifer and forced me to dine on humans or starve.

The thirst was too much to bare. I hated this. Aro told me " I plan to knock the Cullen out of you."

I wasn't sure what he meant by this, but I heard the guards talk about Aro's disdain for the Cullen coven's influence on vampires.

I wanted to link to Allie, but I worried if I did, they would find and bring her here. I refused to link to her telepathically. Aro was angry about this, but I held fast. I knew it was only a matter of time though. This ancient vampire never gave up without a fight; of that, I was sure.

Allie Pov

_A few weeks later..._.

I was hurrying to meet up with Alice and Jasper for our talk Aunt Alice wanted to have. The Cullens were a wonderful family, and I loved them all.

Everyone had a mate, and I really envied them. I was lonely and wanted to have someone to love so much. Nessie and Jake were even bonded together. Jake explained that he imprinted on Nessie when she was born.

Alice asked him to wait before he explained the process to me. I just knew Ness and Jake were destined to be together. Alice was very over protective of me. Edward thought it was funny. I never thought I could be this happy. I missed Memaw, but being with the Cullen family made it easier. I pushed the sad thoughts out of my head and hollered for Alice.

"Aunt Alice, where are you?"

I looked around the room and saw Edward and Nessie at the piano playing while Bella watched them. As I watched them, it made me yearn for the life Adam and I should have had. I was lucky to have had Memaw. Now I had the Cullens, but I still wondered what it would have been like to have had my mom and dad as I grew up.

Memaw had been great, but I never got to know my mother. My father was a mystery to me. I drew in a deep breath and pushed the pain away. Edward gave me a small smile to let me know it was okay to feel sad.

"Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper," were as close to parents as I would ever get. I felt like her family, the Cullens, wanted me there. All of them had been wonderful to me in the last few weeks since I arrived here. Watching the guys hunt and wrestle with each other and the girls shopping together, even though Bella hated to shop, made me yearn for Adam even more.

This wonderful family knew no bounds. They counted a wolf and his pack as their family too. I had not been able to meet any of them, besides Jacob. Alice wanted me to settle in first.

The Cullens explained a lot of things to me about vampires, hybrids, and werewolves. Bella shared her struggle with her pregnancy, and it made me cherish my mother even more. She loved Adam and me so much she gave her life for us. Memaw even sacrificed her life for me.

There was a knock on the door, and I raced over to answer it. "_Hello." _

I stopped in my tracks when I opened the door. I was looking at one of the most handsome guys I had ever seen. My knowledge was very limited, but he was tall, dark, and handsome for sure. He resembled Jake, and he took my breath away. I knew Jake's pack planned on coming over to meet me soon. I could only assume this guy was a member of the pack.

Embry Pov

When she opened the door, I felt like I was floating away. She was all that is held me there. I become lost in her pale blue eyes. My heart began to race faster and faster. It felt like it was going to explode. I couldn't stop staring at her. I must have looked like a fool. I heard laughter ripple through the air. It was from Edward. Jake walked up behind me.

"Embry, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jake growled.

I was powerless to answer him. I couldn't move. Edward's laughter must have alerted Jake to what had just happened.

"Damn Embry, you too?" Jake hollered. I didn't bother to answer him though. My mouth seemed like it was wired shut. The girl's eyes never left mine. I knew we had an audience but at the moment I didn't give a damn.

"Yes, Jacob. Him too. Alice's gonna flip out," Edward answered.

His voice snapped me out the fog I was in. I knew then I had just imprinted on Alice's hybrid niece. Damn- the pixie was going to kill me, and if she didn't, then her mate, Jasper, would.

AN: I have several chapters already written and I am in the process of having them beta'd so I hope to have regular updates...

Thank you to batgirl8968 and Twimarti

These betas have been great and I wanted to give them my thanks for all their help with my story...


	6. Mr Handsome

Allie's POV

What was in the water on that reservation? That guy was so hot. I thought that was the correct terminology. Emmett had been educating me about the world, much to Alice's objections. I loved Emmett because he made me laugh, every time I talked with him. I could almost forget how out-of-place, I felt at times.

Every one of the Cullens had been great to me, and tried to help me adjust to the world. Bella made things easier for me. She had the best idea of how I felt out-of-place. She had become part of the family as a human, and then gave birth to Nessie, a hybrid like me. Each of them tried to teach and help me. I had grown close to Alice and Jasper as well as Esme made me feel like I was her daughter. Memaw had raised me the best she could, and I would always love her, but I belonged here. This was my family now. It was nice to have so many people care about me. I knew they all loved me.

I could hear "Edward and Bella laugh" in the background, and Jacob had a smile across his entire face. Of course Edward was listening to my private thoughts. "What was so funny about them anyway." This guy was nice looking. I looked over my shoulder, and sent a scowl their way. I wanted to let them know I did not appreciate their laughter at my expense.

"Um, come in please. Hi." I muttered to the man at the door..

"Allie." Jake smirked, as he said my name. He was standing just inside the door to my left.

I gave Jake a stern look and hoped he would let me in on the joke. Just then, I got a vision of me and Mr. Handsome. The glimpses of us hit me fast and furious. I was kissing Mr. Handsome, and he was holding me close like we were lovers. I knew my face had to be flaming red at this point. I just wanted to disappear. I was not used to all these strange feelings and emotions that had begun to rage through my body. I ran a little hot, but I felt like I was on fire; a raging inferno. This was the first time I had ever felt this way.

What the hell just happened to me?

Edward Pov

Jake's thoughts was running full swing._"I'll be damned. Embry imprinted on the hybrid didn't he?"_

He didn't have to be phased to understand what had just occurred. I recalled the day he imprinted on Nessie. Embry's reaction to Allie was all he needed to see, to know, to understand. They had been best friends and pack brothers a long time; knew each other really well. Sometimes, too well.

Jake knew that I had heard his friend's thoughts. I knew the signs all too well. I was going to be Jake's future father-in-law and knew the power the imprinting had over a wolf.

Ha- mortal enemies, my ass. Maybe we was once upon a time, but not now. Jake's smirk and Embry's glazed over eyes were enough proof for me. I was right, imprinting had struck again.

Something that was not supposed to happen very often sure had happened a lot.

"_My poor buddy's dumbstruck ain't he_." Jake's thoughts reflected how funny he found Embry's imprinting.

Jake walked back outside and slapped Embry on the back and kind of pushed him in the door after he didn't move forward. Allie seemed pretty starstruck herself.

"_Man, I sure didn't want to be the one that had to tell the pixie that she would have to share her niece after she had just gotten to know her. Poor Embry._..."

I couldn't agree with Jake more. Alice would be livid. Turn about was fair play. I snickered to myself while I watched everything play out.

"Allie, I would like you to meet my fellow pack member, Embry Call."

"Hi, Embry. How are you?" Allie stammered. Her face was flaming red. In her mind she had already dubbed Embry "_Mr. Handsome."_

Theyshook hands, and I swear I could feel electricity flow between them. Allie's voice was two octaves higher then normal. She was a mess inside, she felt _"giddy." _Her assessment of her feelings made me laugh out loud.

"Sorry." I couldn't help myself. Bella gave me a stern look. My love had deduced that something had happened between Allie and Embry. It was pretty obvious.

I heard Alice; she was bouncing in through the back door. Thank goodness. Things were really going to be interesting now.

"Allie, I'm back and ready for our talk now."

Allie had never been so happy to hear her aunt's voice in my entire life.

"_Oh, Thank you Alice!" _Allie thought. She noticed the intent look on my face " _Oh shut up. Damn mind reader." _

She thought Alice was her chance to escape from this awkward situation. My laughter had only made things worse. Jake had even snickered. She wasn't sure how Jake knew what had transpired but she did. She was confused. I didn't dwell on it though. I would make sure everything would be common knowledge in a matter of minutes. In my family there was no secrets.

"Um, excuse me, Jake, Embry. It was nice to meet you." Allie smiled while she made her way toward Alice.

She turned to me to let me know she wasn't happy with me. "We will discuss this later, understand?" She scowled at me and I only laughed harder. I was sure Bella had figured out what had occurred and soon enough she would fuss me about my laughter at. Allie's predicament. I Allie bet couldn't wait till Ness experienced her first rush of desire for Jake; maybe then she would get to return the favor and laugh at my discomfort.

Allie bolted toward Alice and dragged her up the stairs. Alice looked at her like she had lost her mind, but she didn't care. I knew my sister would demand answers, but for now, Allie was only concerned with escape. She wanted away from Embry. She needed to gather her thoughts before she faced him, _Mr. Handsome_, again.

Poor Allie. Alice would freak out when she heard about Allie and Embry. Her niece was imprinted to a wolf; I was no longer the only Cullen _parent_ to face the power of the imprint bond. I saw the glimpses in Allie's head of her and Embry, and knew there was no doubt. I was sure Jasper had felt the strong physical reaction, between Allie and Embry, and his very unique ability would be needed soon. Very soon.

The vision she had of the two had been very intense. "I was so glad at this moment that Nessie "was still too young for Jake; I wasn't ready for them to share those feelings yet". Allie might not want to admit it to herself, but her and Embry's love would be a roaring inferno. Embry's love for her would be intense from the thoughts had ran through his head. Her vision seemed to indicate she would feel the same. I wondered if this was destined to happen to Allie. She and Nessie were similar; hybrids, gifted, and now both had been imprinted on by a wolf. The same pack none-the-less.

Allie's gift was different from Alice's in many ways. Allie received glimpses or visions from feelings. The Denali coven had came down to meet her soon after she had arrived here. Allie had amazed Eleazar with her gift.

Allie's gift still needed more development because she had limited herself before. She tried to keep it hidden from her grandmother and had never maximized her potential. When she was left alone, she had relied on her gift, it was what helped her survive. Allie's visions led her here, to Forks. She used them to find Alice.

She was very similar to how Bella had been. After Bella's change- Eleazar needed to tell her, well us, about the potential of her gift. Neither one realized just how strong their talent was. We all worked with Allie. We wanted to help her develop her gift. Jazz and Alice worked with her on how to tune into her feelings more, since the more in tune she was, the better her visions were.

Adam had told her once to use her talent to protect herself from Joham. Adam had not communicated with her very often except to warn her Joham was close to her. In some ways, her gift combined elements of mine and Alice's gift. Her telepathy only worked with Adam for now, but she had worked on progressing her telepathy with Alice and me.

Alice worked with Allie on her precognition, and she was progressing well. Alice had received visions from Allie during the time Allie tried to find her. It seemed like she was getting stronger as time went on. Allie's glimpses or visions tied into feelings she had to situations, not decisions other people made like Alice's did. Allie was able to push her feelings out to Alice and that had allowed Alice to share Allie's visions. Carlisle and I theorized it was due to the family connection that they shared. We did not know for sure why it happened, but so far, Alice was only able to see what Allie allowed her to.

I remembered one specific time Allie accompanied Alice to the hospital to see Carlisle. While she was there, she met a nurse and that meeting triggered a vision. The nurse had stolen meds, and Allie had felt the nurse's pain. She had a secret. Allie described the nurse's pain as radiating from her. She had received a glimpse of the nurse's son; he had been rushed into the ER from an overdose. The nurse had taken meds from the hospital home to him because he had beaten her. Since these were events from the past it was a new development. Allie not only saw the future but the past if it affected the future somehow.

Carlisle had tried to help the nurse for months, but he had no clue about the son's addiction. I had even gone to the hospital to listen to her thoughts for my father, but she kept her son's addiction and abuse guarded in her mind. Allie had a profound sense when it came to people, especially since she has spent so little time with them. Eleazar thought as she became more exposed to different things, the more her gift would grow. My angel, Bella had struggled with her own gift and shared her struggles with Allie. It had made Allie feel better to know she was not alone. Allie felt like she would get better, as Bella had, with her gift in time.


	7. The Imprint

**AN: Thanks to all the great betas from PTB (especailly Batgirl8968) Your red pens have been wonderful. Thanks for all the great tips. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. **

Allie POV

"Allie, why are you so flustered? What's wrong with you? I've never seen you so nervous and excited. What is it? I'm dying to know," Alice asked me with excitement in her voice.

Where should I start? I had to explain to Alice something I didn't even understand myself. My heart pounded and my blood was on fire because of him. Embry. His name rolled around my head and my heart felt like it would explode. I had to calm down. Was this the way people always reacted to someone when they felt attracted to them?

I had watched all the couples interact between each other since I had arrived here. My reaction to Embry seemed the same as theirs. I was sure I had the same reaction as Rose and Emmett had to each other. Lust—pure lust was my first initial reaction but there was something more. I felt like I was a piece of a puzzle that could only be connected to Embry's piece. It felt like we were two magents drawn together. No matter how much of a polar opposite one was to the other the magnets came together stronger as a whole unit rather then two separated pieces.

I could only rationalize it was what had happened to me after I saw Embry standing at the front door. Rose and Emmett exhibited all the signs I had experienced: the excitement, the desire, and lust. I wanted him to gather me in his arms and kiss me long and hard.

"Alice, I'm not sure how to describe my feelings correctly. When I met him he made me feel like we should kiss right then and there. I'm new to this but ...not only that, but I saw us, Alice. I desired him. I've never felt this way toward anyone before. I admit my exposure to people is limited but still."

Alice listened to me and my ramblings quietly. When she had still not said anything to me I begged, "Tell me, Alice, please."

"Who are you talking about, Allie?" She was amused by my nervous behavior and tried to hide her smile but was unsuccessful. I decided I had to show her my vision.

"I'm gonna show you what I mean, Alice." She nodded. She was excited about the idea of course. She loved to share visions with me.

I would show her, or at least try to, my earlier vision. I focused all my energy into sharing what I felt and saw to her about Embry. I could feel the blood rush to my face and I blushed once more. The feelings of desire, lust, and longing rose up once more.

Alice choked out, "WOW" as the images flowed between us. We had worked our way up to sending more than pictures between us. Sometimes we could send our feelings with the images. I tried to hold back some because I worried it was too much. I was right. Alice was getting angry. Not only had she seen the images, she felt my desire for him. "Shit," I cursed.

Alice Pov

In the vision, I saw Allie and Embry kissing and laughing together. It was plain they were in love and a couple. This could only mean one thing. The wolf had imprinted on my niece. I'll kill him. She had just come into my life and now he thought he was going to rip her away. I didn't think so. I ran with vampire speed back downstairs to confront him. No way was he gonna place a wolfy claim on Allie.

"Embry Call, I am going to kill you!" I shouted.

I saw Jacob jump in front of Embry as I lunged for him. I felt strong arms grab me from behind. Edward of course. He knew my intentions. He stopped me from reaching my target. Irony was a cruel bitch.

"Alice, calm down, it's ok...He can't help it. Natural instinct...Shh...It'll be fine, I promise," Edward whispered.

Edward held me until I calmed down. This was an ironic twist for sure. Allie had ran down the stairs right behind me. She had tears flowing down her face. She had witnessed my attack on Embry. Her face was grief stricken. "_Oh no what had I done."_ Normally I was the rational and calm one. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Let her go, she's calmed down now, Edward," drawled a deep southern voice. Jazz was here.

I felt the calmness flood my body; Jazz had released his gift. He had witnessed my melt down. Too. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I looked in his eyes worried of what I would see there. All that I saw was his love for me. I heard Allie as she ran back upstairs. She went to her room. I felt ashamed of myself. I had hurt her. She trusted me and I behaved like an ass.

"I need to speak to my niece, gentlemen. Embry, I am so sorry. Please forgive me for my behavior. I don't know what came over me. I need to talk to Allie. Please excuse me everyone."

When Edward and Bella fell in love, I was the one that understood. I became her best friend. Now I had acted like a jerk to my Allie. When I walked in the room I saw her. She was lying on her bed face down crying, and I felt like the worst aunt in the world. I sat down beside her on the bed and stroked her hair. She didn't move.

"Allie, I'm so sorry about how I reacted. It took me by surprise, that's all. Embry's a good person and I shouldn't have been such a jerk. Please forgive me."

Still no answer from her. I tried another tactic.

"I love you."

I waited with baited breath for Allie to respond to my apology. She finally turned over and faced me.

"Aunt Alice, I'm so confused about my feelings. I just met him. I had the vision but Embry's touch when he shook my hand sealed the deal. His touch made me feel like there was no one else out there for him but me. How's that possible?"

"Well," I hedged for a moment before I answered her. "I knew Jasper was my mate before we officially had even said hello. Remember I told you how we met. I trusted my vision then, maybe you should trust yours now."

I heard a knock on the door, and made my way over to answer it. I could tell it was Embry from his scent. The whole family and Jake had waited downstairs. They wanted to gauge my reaction to Embry since my conversation with my niece.

I knew Allie was an adult. I felt like it was my responsibility to look after her. I had to protect her, it was my duty. She was my last tie to my human family. Well that wasn't true technically; there was Adam, her brother, but I didn't know him. She had suffered so much in her young life. I wouldn't allow her to ever feel pain like that again if there was any way I could prevent it. I had to face the truth, just as Edward had- Allie was an imprint. I knew in my head Embry would be a good mate for her. I just had to convince my heart. I knew when a wolf imprinted on someone that person became his or her world.

Embry POV

How would I explain something like imprinting to her? She was just learning about everything else in this supernatural world we lived in. Jake had told us some of the things she had faced in her lifetime already. I just wanted to protect her from anymore pain or confusion.

"Alice, could I please talk to her?"

Allie's face lit up. I knew she wanted me here. I was elated. She had felt the connection the same as I had.

Alice nodded and left the room to let us talk. One thing was for sure, I would have to adjust to the vampire stink. I could never take her away from her family. Alice wouldn't let me anyway. I never wanted to lose her. I had to deal with the stink some already because of Jake. I guessed a little more wouldn't hurt.

"Hi, Allie. I am sure you have a lot of questions for me. I want to explain everything to you. I know you are a little familiar with our story."

She was so beautiful. I could get lost in her eyes forever. She had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I snapped out my daze so I could finish our talk.

"Okay, here goes. I know that the Cullens have explained to you about the treaty between us. I want to explain our history to you."

Allie nodded her head so I continued on.

"The Quileute's are descended from wolves according to our legends. Our genes allow us to change form and protect our tribe from cold ones, vampires. Our descendants started as spirit walkers with no form. Then things changed and we became shape-shifters. That's a story for another time though. One more legend we have, imprinting."

So far Allie seemed to follow along okay. Now came the hard part. I had to explain I had imprinted on her.

"According to the legends, when we find our one true soul mate we imprint on her or him in Leah's case. We become everything to her; protector, friend, brother and finally, lover. She's everything to the wolf who imprints on her. She becomes our reason for living, our everything. We never know when it will happen and we can't change or stop it from happening. Several of my brothers have imprinted to their mates already. Jake was the first of us to imprint on a hybrid. It was a surprise to the elders. We thought it was an anomaly but it wasn't..."

"Why, Embry," She asked softly.

"Because, Allie, I imprinted on a hybrid too."

The look of pain across her face cut me to the quick. Was she repulsed by the idea of me? I wished I could read her thoughts right now. Edward saved me from despair. He hollered,"Tell her who, Embry, she doesn't know."

"Allie, I imprinted on you," I whispered. I knew she could hear me. She had vampire hearing. I needed her to believe me. I wanted her to know there would never be another for me in this world.

Allie Pov

My destiny was to be Embry's one true love. His imprint. I really liked that idea. I knew in my heart that it was true even though we had just met. I could feel it in my whole body. I wondered if would he kiss me now...I wanted him to so much. I didn't know if I had the courage to kiss him first. I longed for his touch.

"I believe you, Embry. I'm not sure if Jake told you this but I share a talent similar to Alice's. My talent works more by feelings that project themselves into glimpses of the present or the future. I saw us...when I answered the door. We were together laughing and um..."

"Allie, you saw us? Then you know we're meant for each other?" Embry was excited.

"Yea, I do, Embry." My voice was thick with emotion.

I was sure my face was flaming red, but I didn't care anymore. I had met the man I would love forever. There was nothing I wanted more then to be kissed by Embry right now. He apparently wanted the same thing too. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. His lips were so soft and tender. The longer the kiss lasted the deeper it became. I felt like every nerve ending in my body had ignited. I felt my pulse racing, my heart fluttered and my head swam from the excitement. I hoped Alice was okay with this new development.

I didn't want to upset her, but this was right in every way. Embry and I stayed in my room and talked for what seemed like hours. When I showed Embry the time on the clock he sighed. We knew it was time. We had to face Alice. We descended the stairs into the living room. Every one of my family was there. I scanned the room.

Jake and Nessie were playing a game in the middle of the floor. Bella and Edward were snuggled up on the couch together. Bella was reading one of her favorite books, _Wuthering Heights_. Edward teased her that she had to have it memorized now since she was a vampire. She just scoffed and told him it was a classic that deserved to be read over and over, even if she did have it memorized.

Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Ness and I ate human food so we could fit into the human world better.

Jasper and Emmett were watching some football game on TV. Rose was missing. She must be in the garage tinkering on one of the cars. It was her favorite past-time. My eyes rested on Alice. She was sitting in the big lounge chair. She was waiting patiently. I knew she wanted to talk to me. They all seem involved in something, but I knew them all. They had been waiting on Embry and me.

"Hi, everyone. I know you guys are worried, but don't be. Embry explained everything to me. I understand it, and more importantly, I am okay with , are you ok?" I asked nervously.

"I am fine, Allie. I saw the two of you together. Your vision was clear."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I have to admit it was strange seeing the wolves in a vision. Especially so clearly. There was no doubt about what you showed me. Again, I am so sorry to both of you. I overreacted. I know you two will be happy together. There is no way I would want to come between you guys."

I ran to Alice and hugged her tightly. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. I looked over to Uncle Jazz, and he gave me a wink. It was his way to let me know it was okay. All I needed now to make me completely happy was to have Adam join our family.

"Allie, there is something we do need to talk about. I wanted to speak to you earlier but kind of was derailed."

"OK, what do you want to talk about?"

"Your father, Joham," Alice said huskily.

Why did Alice want to talk about Joham. I felt my stomach drop when I saw everyone's faces. I felt Embry take my hand. I knew this was not going to be pleasant.

Alice Pov

Embry held Allie's hand as they set down. I dreaded telling her in some ways. She needed to know about Joham's other children. Her siblings. She had done awesome with all the knowledge we had shared with her so far. Edward's eye met mine. "_Please let me know if it becomes too much for her."_

"Allie, I planned to talk to you about Joham earlier. I have already explained to you about the Volturi and the confrontation we had with them." We had all shared our stories and history with her since she had arrived here.

"As you know, I saw the Volturi's arrival in Forks. "She nodded. "They planned to destroy our family. They wanted to claim those of us they wanted for their guard. The only way I could see to save the family was to gather witnesses. I never told anyone else other then Jazz at the time, but I saw someone who may be the key to saving us all. He wasn't clear to me in my vision because the man I saw was a hybrid, like you and Ness."

Allie gasped in surprise. We had not told her there were others like her. She only knew about Ness and Adam.

"I found him. He returned to Forks, with Jasper and me, to convince the Volturi not to kill Nessie. His name is Nahuel. He came back here with me to prove Nessie would not be a danger to our kind as she grew up. His aunt, Huilen, raised him. His mom died in childbirth. He bit Huilen when he was born. She became a vampire like Cynthia did when Adam bit her because male hybrids are venomous."

Allie's eyes glistened with tears when I mentioned Cynthia, her memaw. I glanced to Edward but he gave no indication that she was distressed by anything I had said.

"He told us he had three sisters, Maysun, Serena and Jennifer."

I paused for a moment to allow this to sink in. I wanted to soften the blow as much as I could.

"OK. There's more hybrids in the world. What does this have to do with me?" Allie asked confused.

"Allie, it matters because all of you share something in common, Joham. He's their father too," I answered quietly.

Allie cried out from the shock. Embry wrapped his arms around her. He tried to comfort her. It broke my heart that I had caused her pain.

"I have another brother and three sisters? Why are you just telling me this now?" she wailed.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, Allie_,_ but you had been through so much in your life already." I pleaded with her to understand. "I wanted to give you time to get to know me and the family. I didn't want to overload you with too much, please try to understand," I begged.

Allie wept. Maybe I had been wrong to keep this from her for so long. Finally, her tears subsided. I still felt helpless. Jazz tried to help ease her suffering. Jazz loved Allie. Witnessing her pain was almost too much for him to handle.

"I think I understand, Alice. I just wish you had told me sooner. Is there any way for us to contact them? Maybe they can help us find Adam?"

"Carlisle, do you think Huilen and Nahuel would have any way to contact the sisters?"

"I am not sure, Alice, but we can contact Nahuel. We could ask him come to Forks. Once we tell him about his newest sister, I am sure he would be happy to come here." Carlisle's voice sounded reassuring.

Allie POV

A few weeks later...

Alice and Carlisle were true to their promise and contacted my half-brother. He agreed to come to Forks. After the confrontation, Carlisle had set up a way to communicate with all the witnesses in attendance. They had all agreed to check in periodically with each other. They wanted to make sure any danger the Volturi posed was known to everyone.

Since cell service was spotty in the Amazon it was hard to maintain contact that way. Nahuel tried to call Carlisle every few months to check on Nessie. Jake wasn't so thrilled about the calls, because he worried about my brother's intentions towards Nessie. Edward thought it was funny that Jake worried he had competition. Jake called my brother "A_ thorn in his side."_

I was so excited. I was going to finally meet my brother and hopefully soon, my sisters. The next two weeks were the longest of my life while I waited for him to arrive.

**RECAP: Allie has meet Alice and they have bonded. She loves the whole family and has been accepted into the fold. Her gift is similar to Aunt Alice's and she has a twin brother, Adam. (The Volturi have him) In this chapter Allie met the love of her life, Embry. She has learned that Joham had other children besides her and Adam. She is waiting to meet Nahuel, her brother from another mother, and in the next few chapters things will heat up a lot. Allie will face more heartbreak as she continues on her journey home. Stay tuned.**


	8. The Cookout

Allie POV

Nahuel had finally arrived. It was awkward at first. I wasn't sure how to behave around him. He was my brother and because of that I tried to look past his choice of diet. Nahuel drank human blood, he killed innocents. I had a hard time with that. We spent the next couple of days getting to know one another. The packs agreed not to kill him as long as he didn't hunt humans while he was here. He had agreed. He hunted with Uncle Jazz and Edward to avoid problems with the pack. I learned about my sisters from him. My sister Serena was Joham's first hybrid child. Maysun was born afterward. Serena raised Maysun and Jennifer from birth. Joham never cared for any of us. He wanted a male heir to further his experimentation for a _Super Race. _

Jennifer never spent any time with Nahuel since she had been born in the early nineties. Serena and Maysun knew Nahuel because they had traveled with Joham to meet our brother. The visits occurred prior to Jennifer's birth. Nahuel told me stories about my father and sister's visits. He described Joham as cold and calculating. He said Serena shared some of our father's attitudes towards creating hybrids. Maysun seemed to be conflicted about the idea. In some ways I felt like I knew them because of Nahuel's stories. Nahuel hadn't met Adam and Joham never talked about either of us when he visited Nahuel. Since Nahuel refused to help our father with his experimentation on humans, I assumed that Joham would move on to Adam.

Nahuel and I became close and I treasured our time together. He was kind and loving and treated me like a princess. He told me that he loved our other sisters, but he never developed the kind of relationship with them he would have liked to. Joham made it impossible for all of them. Joham's idea of family dynamics was skewered. Nahuel and I spent time talking and doing things together. We played games on Emmett's X BOX, which I won most of the time, and one evening the Cullens played baseball with us. He had been here for a few weeks now but he missed his home and Huilen.

I loved Nahuel a lot. He was a good brother and like me he longed for a family. He only had his Aunt Huilen in his life. He wanted a relationship with his siblings, all of us, but Joham's interference had prevented him and the others from bonding. I was lucky that Adam and I shared a telepathic link because it allowed us to form a bond. My visions also helped me. Though we had never seen each in person, after we were separated at birth, I felt like we knew and understood one another. Nahuel planned to go on a hunting trip today, since I was going to La Push.

"Have fun today. Catch a big ole grizzly bear," I giggled.

Nahuel gave me a weak smile."Yes, the idea of a bear makes me so thirsty."

I snickered. My half-brother was having a hard time adjusting his diet, but he did it to make me happy. and keep the packs from killing him. "It will be okay. Bears are Emmett's favorite. Grizzles, especially. Do you want any of the Cullens to accompany you?"

"No, thank you. I need some alone time and hunting is my way to do that," he answered halfheartedly. I knew things had been hard on him, but I applauded his effort. I still planned to convince him to change his ways. Love was a powerful thing and I knew it was wrong, but I planned on using his love for me to convince him not to kill humans anymore. Nahuel I and I had bonded since he arrived. I am sure part of the reason was we both wanted to be part of a family. He had lost his mother as I had. Our sisters never were really a part of his life, like he really wanted them to be, and it drew us together. I knew I loved him as a sister loved her brother. Though our time together had been short we spent our time together building a relationship. I admired his willingness to embrace a vegetarian life-style in order to spend time with me. We both had a lot to learn about each other, but we had made a good start.

"OK. I love you. Be careful, please." I kissed Nahuel's forehead and he headed out the door to hunt. I had never told him that I loved him before today. It slipped out. I did love him, but I had held back. I wanted to give him space. I wanted it to feel natural not forced. He had smiled when he left bit never said anything to me in return. It worried me a little but I pushed it aside for the moment. I had to get ready for tonight.

I was a bundle of nerves, because I was meeting Embry's mom for the first time. I dreaded it in some ways but in others I was excited. My boyfriend's mom was special to him. She raised him on her own. Embry told me about his childhood and how hard things had been for him and his mom. He told me how Billy Black and Harry Clearwater helped his mom whenever she needed it. Jake and Embry are best friends, along with Quil, they were like the three musketeers. They shared a bond, much like brothers do.

I went upstairs so Alice could doll me up for my first trip to La Push. Embry and I spent a lot of our time together, since he imprinted on me. Many of the pack had came by to meet me, but I had never ventured to La Push. All the visits happened at the Cullen house. Embry wanted me to be comfortable with his friends first, before I met his mom. I wanted to meet Embry's mom so badly and see his home. Embry planned to come by and pick me up today, so that we could go to Sam and Emily's home for a cookout.

Bella had told me earlier that I would really like Emily. When they first met, Bella and Emily hit it off immediately. Bella had nicknamed Emily the wolf girl, after Emily called her vampire girl. They've been friends ever since. I hoped that she liked me. I wanted to fit in with Embry's friends and family. Alice tried to reassure me that no one could resist my charms, but she was biased. Embry agreed with Alice, but he was biased too though. Love had a way of blinding you to someone's faults.

Embry was here. We loaded up and headed to La Push. My stomach was in knots. The drive was less than thirty minutes, but I felt like it had taken us hours. We arrived at the reservation, finally. My nerves were a raw mess. Embry introduced me to Sue, Billy and Old Quil. I had already met all of Jake's pack and some of Sam's so that helped some. Everyone was polite and I made the rounds and met the rest of the pack. We finally made our way over to Sam and Emily. They had gotten married after the Volturi showdown, and now Emily was pregnant with their first child.

"Hi, Allie. How are you?" Sam offered his hand to me. He was always kind to me. It had taken Sam time to warm up to the Cullens, but now he seemed to trust them. Embry told me Sam was happy for him. Since Jake and Nessie were the first that introduced the possibility of wolves and hybrids imprinting things were better, even easier, for Embry and me.

"Welcome to our home. This is my wife, Emily,"

She gave me a warm smile and said, "Hello."

Bella had prepared me as best as she could to handle Emily's scars. She looked beautiful to me, despite the scars. Her face radiated warmth was friendly, and her smile made me feel at ease.

"Pleased to met you, Emily. Thank you for the invitation," I answered quietly.

We chatted for a few minutes while the guys wandered off to hang with the other pack members. "Hey, would you tell me which of these women is Embry's mom? I would really like to meet her," I asked hopefully.

"Sure, Allie, follow me and I will introduce you to Tiffany," answered Emily.

I followed Emily over to a table full of people. She introduced me to Embry's mom. "Tiffany, this is Allie Embry's girlfriend."

"Hello, Tiffany. I'm so pleased to meet you."

Her face was beautiful. Embry shared some of her features. She smiled and offered me her hand to shake. When I made contact with her hand my eyes glassed over. The vision was powerful. I could hear Tiffany speaking to me, but I couldn't answer her.

I watched in silent horror. The vision was of a man and Tiffany fighting. No it wasn't a man, it was a vampire, and he killed her. Oh no. The vision replayed in my head once more. Tiffany had denied the vampire's demands. He wanted her, physically. He wanted a hybrid son, and he had chosen her to be the mother. I replayed his words in my head '_I already fathered one bastard child with you. Whats one more'. _He drained her when she refused him.

My first chance to impress her was ruined. I had to have a vision of her death. Emily must have picked up on my strange behavior because she quickly excused us. She told Tiffany she wanted to introduce me to some other people and whisked me away.

"Thanks. I am sorry about that. I guess you know what happened back there. I have visions or glimpses of the future."

"Yeah, Sam told me," Emily answered softly.

Of course he had. Since Sam and Jake knew, then everyone in the packs would. There was no secrets when you shared a collective mind, as the wolves did when they were phased.

"Did you see something," she asked quietly.

"I did. It was awful, Emily. I saw a vampire kill Embry's mom. He called her awful names and demanded..." I shuddered as I recalled what he wanted.

"He told her that he knew his bastard son was a wolf. He told her that both of his sons were wolves. He wanted her to let them know daddy was back in town, and both of them would die."

Emily gasped.

"Is this all you saw, Allie?"

" My visions are generated from feelings usually. His kept changing from anger to desire. It was like watching a movie that's plot kept changing. He wants her to have a child with him, a hybrid. He was so angry. She refused him over and over. He killed her because of her refusal. He said awful things to her about his bastard son, Embry."

My heart felt like it was in my throat. Embry was in danger from this unknown vampire. His mom was being hunted by this monster. I was scared and panicky. My head hurt from the vision, but not as much as my heart did.

"I didn't realize Embry had a brother, Emily. We have to warn the packs and make sure that Tiffany has protection."

"As far as we all know, Embry's an only child. Tiffany has never identified his father," Emily answered quickly. She sounded worried. Sam and Embry had realized there was something wrong and came over to us to find out what the problem was. Tiffany had spoken to Embry about my strange behavior.

"Allie, what is it? Is something wrong?" Embry's voice sounded concerned.

"Sam, Embry, we need to talk in private," Emily demanded.

I heard Emily whisper in Sam's ear _vampire business_ and he jumped into motion right away. He walked over to Billy Black and spoke with him and Jacob quietly. We finished the cookout so we wouldn't arouse any more suspicion then I had already. Though she did not know it Sam and the wolves ran patrol and set up a guard for Tiffany when she left the cookout. We finished dinner as quickly as we could. Some of the packs left the cookout to set up patrols. Jake called Bella and made plans to meet her at the border so she could pick Nessie up. I tried to remain calm but it was really hard. The next couple of hours were very difficult for me. Embry did his best to help me, but I still worried about him and his Mom. When everyone left for the day, Emily and I went back to her house to wait. Sam and Jake wanted to phase and check on the wolves that had started patrolling. Embry was with his mom.

I went back to Emily's to wait on the wolves to come back. Sam wanted to discuss my vision. I decided to look at Emily's photo album that was lying on her coffee table to pass the time. Emily was cleaning up from the cookout. As I flipped through the pages a picture caught my eye. It was the vampire from my vision in the picture. He was holding a little boy and had his arm wrapped around a woman. I had a bad feeling. Emily had came back from the kitchen to sit with me.

"Who is this man and child, Emily?" I asked softly. I showed her the photo. A sad smile crossed her face when she answered, "Sam, his mom Anna, and the man is Levi, his father."

I felt sick to my stomach. The album fell to the floor with a thump. Just then Sam, Embry and Jake walked into the house. I jumped up. I recalled the vampire's words once more _"He knew his and Tiffany's bastard son was a wolf like his other son."_ If Levi was Sam's father, then he had to be Embry's too. Embry and I had became a couple in the last few months, and I had never been happier. I had a family, someone that loved me, and friends. This vampire wanted to rip that away from me. The bastard son the vampire had threatened was my boyfriend. It was Embry.

"Why didn't you tell me Sam was your brother? How can your father be a vampire? More importantly why does he want to kill you both?" I yelled at Embry. The questions rushed from my mouth before I thought about how they would affect him. The look on his face told me everything. He didn't know, and if the look on Jake and Sam's faces was any indication, neither of them did either. Everyone looked at me like I had lost my mind. Embry and Sam both had frozen in place. Too stunned to say anything. Sam was the first one to snap out of it.

"Allie, why do you think Sam and Embry are brothers, other than both being pack members?" Jake demanded an answer for my outburst. Embry gave Jake a dirty look. Jake's tone had been a little sharp with me, but I didn't mind. I knew he was concerned about his pack brothers.

"In my vision earlier, I saw Embry's mom. She was attacked by a vampire. He taunted her about his bastard son. He told her knew he was a wolf, like his brother. He told her that he wanted to kill them."

"What does this vampire have to do with me? Sam?" Embry asked me. I knew he had to be confused. He didn't understand, yet. I had to explain to him, all of them, what I had discovered

"While we waited for you all to return, I looked at Emily's photo album. In it there was a picture of the vampire with a little boy. Emily told me that the little boy was Sam and the man was his father, Levi."

"My father's human not a vampire," Sam declared.

"Sam, I'm sorry but the man in the picture is the same as the one in my vision. The vampire in my vision was Levi, " I answered softly.

Emily walked over to Sam with the album and showed him the picture I was talking about. Sam seemed angry. I didn't mean to cause him any pain. I knew Sam's dad had left his family years ago.

"Fuck!" Sam shouted as he stormed outside. Emily followed him along with Jake.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone."

I had never intended to hurt Embry or Sam either. I could tell both of them were hurt and angry. What had I done? I could feel the tears well up. I refused to cry. I should have kept my mouth shut about Sam and Embry. His father called him a bastard in my vision, I should have known that Embry did not know his father's identity. I had an evil vampire hunting me for my talent and now Embry had one that wanted to kill him, for being a wolf. Embry came over and hugged me tightly.

"Allie, sweetheart, it's ok. You are not to blame for this. My mom never told me who my dad was. She always refused to talk about it. There were always rumors about who he was, but I just brushed them off. As far as Sam is concerned, if I had to pick someone as my brother, then Sam would be on top of my list. I'm happy about that. He's a good guy. Please, don't cry, you did nothing wrong."

Sam Pov

My dad never was much. A lousy dad, husband, and now he was a damn vampire. I would not let him threaten people on this reservation. I wondered if he was forced or if he chose to become a vampire? He turned his back on me and my mother, and now his people. I felt my body shaking and trembling. I needed to calm down so I didn't phase. Emily and Jake stood outside with me till I felt calm. Neither said anything to me. I walked back in to talk to Allie. I needed to know everything she had seen.

"Allie, do you know when he is coming here?" I tried to keep my anger out of my voice failed too. Embry gave me a sharp look and Emily rubbed my back. My girl tried to help me remain calm and focused.

"I'm not positive, but I think it will be sometime in the next week. I'm still developing my talent. I don't always see everything in a vision, but there's someone else involved. The other person involved, well that's more of a feeling. I can't see them clearly, but I can feel their connection to your dad."

"Okay, we don't now know for sure if there is more than Levi, so we need to set up patrol. I think we need to let the Cullens know too. If Levi, or another vampire, show up that the Cullens don't know personally then we treat them as a threat to us. Jake, Embry, make sure the Cullens know everything, please."

"Sure, Sam. No problem," Jake agreed.

"Sam, do we need to delay the baby shower now?" Emily asked.

Shit. Emily's shower was Saturday. She had been so patient and had waited to marry me. Now our lives was affected again. There always seemed to be some vampire problem that interfered with our lives. Finally, I thought our lives had finally calmed down and then this happened. I couldn't ask her to wait for things any longer. I would not let Levi, my father, ruin our lives. I owed Emily more than that.

"No, Em, we will have the shower. I promised you a shower Saturday, and nothing's going to change that. If the elders agree, I will ask the Cullens to come, for added protection."

Embry POV

"I think your right. We should ask the Cullens, not just for added protection, but because it's a good idea. If there's any problem they should be able help us with it. Besides that Emily deserves her day. Sue can bring Charlie so Bella won't worry about him. Him and Billy can go fishing or something. We will patrol the area close til the shower ends."

Jake spoke up, " I agree with Embry. We can keep the reservation safe. The Cullens scents are familiar to us so there should be no problem in detecting Levi or any other vampire's scent if they come near."

We finished discussing our current threat. Jake decided to phase to share what we knew and our plans for the shower with the other pack members. Sam did the same. Since the pack was split the alphas were the only one who could communicate with each other outside of their own pack members. I took Allie home. We had to let her family know everything that had happened, in the last few hours.

It was really quiet on the way home. I knew she was worried about me, how the implications of tonight's revelations affected me, and I tried to reassure her that I was okay. Only she knew I wasn't okay and after I learned who my father was, it altered me.

My whole life I had wondered who my dad was. I watched the other guys grow up with their fathers. I missed out on the father and son stuff and always felt like part of me was missing. Sam, even he had some time with Levi, before he left. Granted Levi was a jerk, but at least he was around.

I knew from Sam's memories, when were a unified pack, that he missed his dad and felt like it was his fault that Levi had left. I couldn't help to but wonder, if I was the reason, he had left. I still didn't understand, well at least not completely, why mom never told me who my dad was. Was she ashamed of herself because she destroyed a man's marriage, or was there more to it. Than that?


	9. The fallout

Allie POV

Embry was quiet most of the way home, and I felt terrible. My _gift_ had caused him grief and I felt guilty. I second-guessed myself over and over. Should I have said anything, maybe I should have remained quiet. I had always wanted my parents in my life. Memaw had done her best for me. I was grateful that I had her. She stayed with me, took care of me, and most importantly loved me. Still, I missed out on a life with my mother, and my brother. My mother died because of my father, Joham. I thought I can understand Embry's pain, in some ways. Neither of our fathers had loved us the way we deserved to be loved. I felt like there had to be a reason, hopefully a good one, that Tiffany, had not shared with Embry his father's identity. Why she had not been honest with her son was a mystery. It didn't matter though, because now he knew Levi was his father. His dad like mine, was an evil vampire, both of them were determined to destroy our lives.

My heart ached for Adam, because he had been forced to live with Joham, submit to him. He did it all in order to protect me. I ran through the evenings events as we neared the Cullen house so Edward could read my mind. I wanted him to share everything with the other Cullens. He could share the news with the others and fill them in on what occurred. I did not want to rehash everything, for Embry's sake, once I went in the house.

Embry walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight. "I need to get back to the rez, Allie. I'm sorry. We'll talk tomorrow."

"OK. I love you. Please take care of yourself. Call me tomorrow," I said quietly. I was sad that he was leaving, but I understood. He was needed there and he wanted to make sure his mom was safe. He needed to return to La Push to run patrol. Once Embry left I slipped inside the door. I lost it. Alice held me while I cried out my pain and frustration. She never said anything. She just wiped my tears and let me wallow. I loved her even more then I had before.

"_Why now? When would things ever be normal for any of us," _I thought._ "I'm so tired of this bullshit."_

"Alice he's so angry, so hurt. I don't know how to help him. He finally knows who his father is after all this time, but I think it would be better if he didn't. What would happen to him if he had to destroy his dad, or watch as his pack brothers did? I thought Joham was awful as a father. I mean he's bad enough, but at least he didn't want to kill me. He just wanted to use me, my power. In the end, I'm not sure what's worse, my father's greed or Embry's father's murderous intentions. Neither of our father's love us," I cried.

"Allie, I'm sorry you are hurting this way, as well as Embry. Just know that we're all your family, and both of you, will always be loved by all of us," Alice answered me. My other family members were waiting for me too. The Cullens each agreed with Alice, and in that moment, I truly knew what the feeling of home was. Just because Joham was my father, it didn't make him my family. Family was something more than a biological connection, it is loving someone and being loved in return. The wolves and Cullens knew this, and would always be here, for us, Embry and me. My brother returned from hunting and saw that I was a mess, emotionally.

"Allie," he spoke my name with quiet reverence.

I embraced my brother and I felt better immediately. We spent the next few hours together. Nahuel made me laugh and smile, something I needed desperately. We talked about my vision and what I could do to help Embry, which wasn't a lot. It was late in the morning, before we finally decided to get some sleep. I offered my room to him, but he declined. He decided to sleep in Carlisle's study, on the couch, like he had since he arrived.

The next day I was lost in thought about Embry's mom and Nahuel. The fact that Levi was a vampire bothered Embry, but I think he would have been able to handle it better if Levi didn't feed on humans. Like Nahuel had or did. Right now my brother fed on animals and ate human food to avoid an altercation with the pack, and to make me happy. I was sure he would return to his old ways when he returned home though. It worried me. I was in my room on my bed, when I heard Edward at the door.

"Allie, can I come in?"

"Sure, Edward." I knew each of my family members scent.

"Allie, I understand your bothered that Nahuel feeds on humans," he said softly.

It was going to be a lecture and my defenses went up automatically. I didn't need him to lecture me about Nahuel. I couldn't help how I felt.

"Edward," I said a little harsher then I needed too.

"Allie, just listen, please. Maybe you should give your relationship some time, let it form fully. If you push him to change his feeding habits it may cause a rift. It's not easy to live our lifestyle. I hate to admit this, but I used to fed on humans. I know you love him and vice-versa he loves you."

He tapped his head with his finger. It made me feel a little better, since I had told Nahuel that I loved him, but he never reciprocated.

I knew Edward had rebelled, once many years ago, because Alice had shared the family's history with me. I wouldn't ask him any questions about it though. I knew it had been a difficult time for him as well as Carlisle and Esme.

"Alice told me you rebelled and fed on humans. How did Bella feel about it?"

He smiled ruefully."I told Bella, when she was human, but she decided it didn't matter. It haunts me to this day. I learned from my mistakes and it made me things easier I had my gift. I used my gift and searched out humans I felt deserved to die. I picked criminals to punish them for their sins. I had decided I should be the one who punished them. It was wrong of me. It was very hard to change my eating habits once I tasted human blood, but I returned to my family and it helped."

"I'll help him, Edward." I tried to defend my view, but part of me knew, Edward was right.

"Nahuel's lived this way his entire life, and change is a hard thing. Give yourselves time, as a brother and sister, and then worry about the other things. I just don't want you to feel disappointed, if he can't or won't make the change, and lose out on getting to know your brother. He did agree to hunt animals once already, maybe this will help him make the change permanent."

"OK. I won't push the issue. I will spend our time together strengthening our connection,"I answered happily.

I hugged Edward, who for all intent and purposes, was like a uncle. I had two brothers already, and considered Edward and Emmett more as uncle figures. It was different then how I felt for Jasper. He was my uncle by marriage, but he felt more like a father figure. I adopted the roles Nessie had with the family, except Edward and Bella and Jazz and Alice had traded positions. I considered Carlisle and Esme something like grandparents, or foster parents. Sometimes it was hard for me to label our roles. I had agreed that I wouldn't push the issue. I decided I would just concentrate on bonding with my brother. The next few days flew by as we all awaited Sam and Emily's baby shower. Embry had not been able to spend very much time with me, because of the threat to his Mom. It bugged him a lot. It did me too, but I tried to keep my feelings quiet. Both of us, wanted time together, but due to patrolling we were limited. We managed the best we could under the circumstances.

Embry had seen Nahuel when the Volturi had attacked, but he had never met him, in person. He made an effort to accept Nahuel, in my life, but it was hard for Embry. Nahuel drank from humans and it went against Embry's nature to accept that. I appreciated that Embry tried, but I couldn't fault his feelings when I shared them myself. Things were a little more tense between them, since the cookout. Jake told me that it was harder for Embry then it had been for him. He was already attached to Bella when she was changed, and my other family members had grown on him during Bella's pregnancy.

Finally, the day of the shower arrived and Alice dressed me beautifully. My aunt had style. I dressed in a red short sun-dress that clung to my body and stopped just above my knees. It had a v bodice and the bottom flared out. The dress was a sun-dress, but a very sexy one. All of the Cullen women planned to attend the shower, and later the men would join us for a dance/party. The Cullens had paid for a party to be hosted afterward to allow us some fun from everything. Alice said we all needed a _"Stress free night of dancing and laughter."_

Nahuel planned to leave and return home, and decided not to join us for the party. He knew the wolves were not comfortable with him. I appreciated my brothers gesture.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too, baby sister," he replied. "I am so glad you have the Cullens, they are good people. I know they will protect you."

"Yes, they are wonderful. I have been blessed. I love them all, as I do you," I confessed.

He smiled. "I love you, Allie. I need you to know that. I would do anything for you."

I thought about asking him to remain on an animal diet, but Edward's rang in my head. I had time. Forever. I could wait to have this conversation with him.

"I would do anything for you too," I promised.

He left soon after our conversation to return to the Amazon. In my heart, I knew that I would see him again. We were family, siblings, bonded together now by more then blood, we were bonded by love.


	10. Kidnapped

Allie POV

Embry and I continued to grow closer. My vision never came to pass. I was thankful, but confused why it never happened. Everyone made sure that we stayed alert, especially Sam. Life continued on for all of us. Alice reassured me that all of her visions hadn't happened either. It still concerned me since her visions were based on decisions and people changed their minds all the time, but mine were a little more direct. They were more in tune with someone's feelings, their desires. If I replayed the vision, I still got the same unsettling feeling in my stomach. Levi wanted revenge against his sons and Tiffany, and he wanted to hurt them all. I pushed my anxiety to the side, and instead focused on my friends and family.

Time has a way of passing you by without you realizing it. Instead of the what ifs and maybes, we celebrated the definite things in life. Like the birth of Sam and Emily's baby. They had a girl, and she was beautiful. The next definite things the pack faced was Sam and his reaction to Colin, because he had imprinted on the baby. Imprinted at one day old. It was quite funny to watch big bad Sam Uley reduced to tears at the birth of his daughter. The tension was pretty thick the day she was born. I saw the imprint take place in a vision, just before it happened. I never said a word. I just sat back and watched. They named her Autumn Rochelle Uley. Leave it to Jake to lighten the mood and bring the focus back to the baby and Emily. Jake nicknamed the baby Audi. Sam growled,"_That's a car not a kid's name."_ Bella thought it was funny because Jake's taste in nicknames was horrible. Nessie and now Audi.

Things were good, and I was so happy. Alice and I worked on our visions; we wanted to be sure nothing happened to any of us. Nessie and I had become best friends. I trusted her and she did me. We shared a lot of things in common; imprinting, hybrid, and most importantly, our family. She understood things the others couldn't, not even Embry. She wished she had brothers and sisters like me, but knew that would never happen. I told her to consider me her sister and we made a pact. We would always take care of each other. We would be sisters forever,and one day our children, if we could have any, would be playmates and raised together; like cousins were. I'm sure Edward knew about our pact, but he never said anything about it to either one of us or any of the other family members.

Weeks then months passed. Soon a year had flown by.

_A year later..._

Levi never showed up. Things seemed to return to normal, well as normal as it ever was for us. Nahuel promised he would come back soon to see me, and he did. He returned once more, but I had not seen or heard from him in the last three months. I was a little worried and hurt. Alice told me not to worry too much. She was sure he would come back soon. I tried to check on him with my visions, but so far, I had not been able to see him. It was strange. Since I had learned about him, I had always been able to see him. My sisters were still strangers to me, and I had yet to see any of them in person or visions. Carlisle's theory was that since I had not met them I couldn't see them, with Alice, I had seen photos before I received any vision of her. Who really knew?

Nessie had finally matured. She was only five, but she looked like she was fifteen. We had grown close, and she confided in me that her feelings for Jake had changed. She saw him as I did, Embry, her mate. Jake had finally explained to her that he had imprinted on her when she demanded answers from him. Things were dicey, though. Edward had a hard time with letting go. Nessie wanted a "_real relationship with Jake." _Bella explained to me that Edward still thought of Nessie as his baby. Edward's head told him she was becoming a woman, but it was harder to explain to his heart. Bella tried to ease things for Jake and Nessie, but it was hard on all of them. I could still remember Alice's reaction to Embry when he imprinted on me. It had to be difficult since Edward, Bella and Jake shared such a rich history together. I knew it would work out for my best friend. Alice had taught me how to hide any visions I didn't want to share with Edward. I had a few of Ness and Jake that I kept to myself.

The relationships between the Cullens and packs were great. Embry and Jake's relationship with two Cullen hybrids had helped seal any fractures that existed between them. My family and I had even been invited to Paul and Rachel's wedding. Alice dressed me, once more in red. The neckline plunged down and allowed my cleavage to be just barely exposed. It struck me around mid-thigh and was very form fitting. She matched Embry's suit to my dress. His black tie rested against his red silk shirt. Alice also dressed Nessie; she was in a little more demure dress though. Edward had insisted. It was emerald green satin and hung a little longer than mine. Our fellas drooled, literally, when they picked us up for the wedding.

The wedding was breathtaking. Rachel, Jacob's sister, looked beautiful in her wedding dress. It was a long satin gown with a small train. It had small pearls beaded along the sleeves. She wore a small tiara instead of a veil. As she walked down the aisle, I closed my eyes and began to dream about my wedding. I imagined how magical it would be. I could see it as clear as day. I couldn't help but be swept away by my day-dream. My dress was satin, sleeveless, and the bodice was tight. Alice was my maid of honor and Rose, Bella and Nessie were my bridesmaids. Jasper walked me down the aisle. Carlisle and Esme stood in place of my parents and Embry looked so handsome in his tux. The scent of the flowers, pink and white roses seemed so real. The colors so vivid. A small sigh escaped me. Embry rubbed my back and gave me a smile. I loved him so much.

I looked toward the front and I saw Paul and Rachel kissing. Everyone's clapping had snapped me out of my daydream. Everyone had started making their way to the reception to wish the newly-weds congratulations when I glanced over toward Edward. He was grinning from ear to ear. Of course, he had seen my little fantasy during the wedding. I turned red in embarrassment. Edward had told me once that he was glad I blushed so easy; it reminded him of Bella during her human years. Bella had blushed a lot as a human, and he missed it since she had became a vampire. Of course, he swore me to secrecy._"Shut up, Edward. Not a word, to anyone_," I scolded. Edward just smirked, but he never said anything. _"Damn mind-reader."_

I joined Embry on the dance floor. We danced for a while, and I soaked in the high I felt from being held by the man I loved. I loved it when he held me in his arms and I laid my head against his heart. Its steady beat made me feel safe and secure. I knew the reception would be end soon, but I wanted to be held in his arms all night. I breathed in his scent. His smell reminded me of the woods; clean and musky. I agreed with Nessie about the stink issue. All the complaining, both vampires and wolves did, about stinking to each other was ridiculous. They all smelled good to me.

Tiffany walked over to us. She asked to speak with Embry. She wanted to leave and go home. Embry had to make sure his mother was safe. He decided to take her home, and I promised him I would wait till he returned to the reception. Since the threat of Levi was still in the back of everyone's minds, all their guards remained up. Alice was almost as bad as Embry where I was concerned. They both worried about my safety constantly. Of course, the wolves and me were still blind spots to her. She was unable to see us clearly on her own. I could send her visions if I focused and tuned into her, but it took a toll on me. Especially if I did it for too long. Eleazar and Carlisle both agreed that our ability to connect with each other was probably due to our biological link. As time passed by, Alice and I had became attuned to one another. It made our connection stronger, as well as our relationship.

I had tried to connect with Adam, telepathically and even through visions, but it hadn't worked. No matter how much or how hard I tried I was blocked. I knew our minds had linked up in the past. Usually, when he initiated it. Most times he had blocked me, somehow. I worked really hard to strengthen my gift since I had arrived at the Cullens'. I had grown stronger in my ability, but there was still more work I needed to do. I couldn't wait till I was as strong as Alice.

Edward and Bella left to take Nessie home about an hour after Embry left. She was really tired. Jake went with them. Rose and Emmett, along with Alice and Jasper, decided to go home too. Jasper still struggled some when he was around humans for too long. Rose was more than ready to leave. Her words echoed in my head; "_I am not a dog lover and I have had my maximum fill of stink_ _for tonight_". Alice only left after I promised her Embry would be back soon. I told her that I would have him bring me home as soon as he returned from his mom's. I wondered why he had been gone for so long. The party had wound down some and people were leaving.

Carlisle and Esme had finally decided to leave not long after the others. Carlisle, Billy and Sam had been discussing the current state of affairs.

"You coming home,Allie?" Carlisle asked me.

"I want to wait on Embry." I assured them I would be home as soon as Embry came back. Sam seemed to think that an attack wouldn't happen tonight. It had been a year since my vision. There had been hits and misses this past year with other vampires. Campers had gone missing, and we all tried to be more diligent, but there had never been a sign that pointed to Levi. I hadn't had any more visions of him since the cookout. Another hour passed and I was bored. Everyone had pretty much left. The few that had remained were pack members and their dates. The clean up crew was cleaning and packing up everything, so I decided to walk down to the beach. The clear water soothed me. I was restless. I had promised Embry that I would stay with a crowd, but I figured the beach was close enough to everyone. I figured I would be safe.

I listened as the waves crashed on the rocks. The moon was bright tonight and the stars even brighter. I never noticed anyone at first. I saw what I thought was an eerie light in front of me, but then I noticed it was more than that, it was a person. It was a girl. She kind of looked like a ghost. White, glowing, and eerie. She was beautiful. I would say striking even. She had long hair, and her eyes seemed as if they would pierce straight through me. I was totally distracted by the sight of her. She had my complete attention. I wasn't sure if that was by design or choice.

"I am Jennifer, and I am your sister, Allie. My Masters' wish for you to join them and your siblings. Adam wants you to join him. Nahuel misses you. You no longer need to fear Joham because he is gone. He will no longer hurt you or any of us. My masters have destroyed him."

The girl, the ghost, or whatever she was claimed she was my sister. I wasn't sure if I should believe her. My heart jumped for joy, a little.

"You're my sister? Please tell me where Adam is. I need to see him, talk to him. Can you take me to him, please?" I pleaded.

"He misses you and,..." She trailed off.

Just when she was about to tell me, she flickered and then she disappeared.

"NO! Come back, I need to find Adam. Where's my brother? I need to see him," I shouted.

What could I do? Where had she vanished to? Was she just my imagination? Then I heard Adam, he had connected to me for the first time in a long time.

_"Allie, don't come here. Jennifer's under their control. You can't save me. Please stay safe, stay away. I beg you."_

_"Adam, where are you? Please, tell me. We can be together, as a family. You can come and live with me and Aunt Alice. She told me that Joham was gone. There is nothing to fear, now,"_ I begged.

"_Allie, all they want is your gift to use, like they do mine. They destroyed our other sisters and Joham because of their desires. Aro, the leader, read our thoughts. Joham wanted to find you so that you and our sisters could produce more hybrids. Aro decided he liked the idea. When our other sisters refused him, and had no gifts to offer, they destroyed them. Aro plans on using Jennifer, Maysun and Serena to create a hybrid child with a gifted vampire. He wants to destroy the Cullen clan and take their child, as well. He knows Alice is our aunt. He read Joham's and my thoughts. He knows everything about us, Allie."_

I couldn't feel the link to Adam any longer, and I knew he was gone. Aro was the leader of the Volturi. They must be who had Adam and Jennifer. He was obsessed with power. I had learned about him from my family. I was sickened by his plans. He wanted to try to make his own hybrid race. One with powers he would control. I felt him before I saw him. My mind was still in turmoil from my visit from Jennifer and then Adam. I wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings. It was Levi. I screamed as he grabbed me. I felt myself fly through the air as he raced from the beach. He had me locked in his arms tightly. I had to reach Alice; she was my only hope.

I concentrated hard and tried to project a vision to Alice. I focused on her. This had to work if I was going to survive. I heard the howls from the beach. So had Levi. He dove into the water with me locked in his arms. Fighting against his strength was useless. I would never be able to defeat him. I was thankful for my vampire side. I knew that Embry was on the beach. I could smell him. He had been forced to watch helplessly as his vampire father kidnapped me, his imprint.

Jasper POV

I saw a familiar look come across Alice's face. She was having a vision. I could tell right away something was horribly wrong. Alice looked devastated.

"What is it,Alice?"

"Levi took her," she cried. "What if he kills her, Jazz?"

"Who did he take, Alice?" I asked her quickly.

"Levi Uley kidnapped Allie. He knows she's Embry's imprint. He could kill her because of it. He planned to get Tiffany, but he took Allie instead," Alice whispered in horror.

I was worried about Allie. Though she was part vampire, her other half was very much, human. She was in a lot of danger. I knew Edward had seen what Alice had. He would tell everyone about the latest development. About Allie. The news shook my family. I could feel the worry, the pain and sorrow they all felt. I felt. I focused on Alice, and after I calmed her down, we joined the others in the dining room. I looked around the room at my siblings, and Carlisle and Esme, our parents, their grief was obvious. Jake had left to check on Embry at the reservation. I pulled Alice closer to me, and I tried to comfort her, but she was too worried about Allie. My gift was not helping to ease her suffering. I was sure we all thought the same thing. Levi wanted to punish the wolves, most importantly his sons, and there was no greater punishment than to kill a wolf's imprint. The worry and grief my family was experiencing weighed on me heavily. Edward nodded his agreement to my thoughts. Damn my girl was in danger. We needed a plan, and quick, if we were to have any chance at all to save her.

Embry Pov

I howled as my heart tore into. He went under the water holding my love, my imprint, Allie. Why was she on the beach alone? She had promised me she wouldn't leave the party. When I returned from my mom's,I followed her scent to the beach. I heard my wolf brothers and sister as they crashed through the woods toward the beach, howling. The smell of a vampire had alerted them to danger. I was so lost in agony. I felt like I was dying. I knew he wanted to punish me, and he may kill her because of that. Allie was in danger because Levi hated his sons. After Allie shared her vision with us, Sam decided to talk with Billy, Sue and Old Quil. Billy offered us a possible reason for Levi's change. He, Quil (Quil's IV's father), and Levi were best friends growing up. They learned about all the legends as we all had. They all had hoped to become wolves, protectors of the Quileute nation. It didn't happen though, and it disappointed them all. Levi took it the hardest; he was angry that he would remain human. Denied his supernatural heritage. His anger had followed him his entire life, and it eventually caused his marriage to implode.

His anger had boiled over after Quil III died. His death was the result of a boating accident, and it devastated Levi. He blamed the inability to shift on a loophole. If they all had been wolves, Quil III would had never died in the accident. That was Levi's logic. Blame someone or something for anything and everything that was wrong in his life.

"In his mind, every new generation should be able phase, even if there was no vampires around to jump-start the gene. Soon after Quil died he left the Res, his family, everything, and no one had seen or heard from him again. At least till Allie's vision."

My mind replayed the evening's events. My mom had decided to tell me about my father on the way to her house tonight. I had badgered her to tell me the truth about my father since I was a child. She had always refused. She had changed her mind during the wedding. She saw how happy I was with Allie. She had noticed how much closer to Sam I had become. She watched as I held Audi and played with her, and she felt like I needed to know the truth. Sometimes the truth was over-rated.

I recalled our conversation from earlier tonight.

"_Embry, I love you and I always will."_

"_I love you too, Mom," _I answered.

"_I need to tell you about your father. I saw you tonight with Audi and Allie. You need to know that you have family, other than me. Your father..."_

The pain was evident in her voice. She was hurting. I couldn't stand to see her suffering._"Mom, you don't have to tell me anything. If this is too hard to talk about, I understand."_

"_It's Levi Uley,_" Mom whispered. "_Sam is your brother, Audi your niece, please don't hate me."_

My mother sobbed as she told me about Levi, my conception, and why she had moved to La Push. I never told her I already knew that Levi was my father. What I didn't know was that Levi had raped my mother. She was too ashamed to admit it to me, to anyone really. She was part of the Makah tribe, she had grown up with her tribe and didn't move to La Push till she was pregnant with me. She had met Levi, fell in love with him, but she did not know he was married at the time. She was in love, but he had been in lust.

They started an affair, but she ended it when she found out he was married. She never meant to hurt his wife and son. She couldn't bring herself to destroy someone's marriage. She was not a home wrecker. She didn't want Levi's deceit to affect his child. So she never told Sam's mom about the affair. When she ended the relationship, Levi was angry. When she refused to allow him back into her life, he raped her. The result from the rape was me. She assured me that she loved me from the very beginning. She told me it never entered her mind to give me up or have an abortion.

Friends told her she was too young to be a mom, but she refused to abort me. Even though I would be a constant reminder of her rape, she loved me regardless. She stayed with her tribe for a while, despite the gossip surrounding her pregnancy. When she found out Levi had left La Push she moved here. Things were tough for her, and people had always looked down on her for being an unmarried mother. Her mother and Sue Clearwater had been close friends for years. Sue was the reason my mother learned about Levi's marriage in the first place. Sue had told my grandmother that her friend, Anna, was married to a cad. Sue was not one to gossip, but Levi's behavior made her angry. When he left Anna and Sam, it made Sue angry. She shared the news with my grandmother. Mom decided to come to La Push.

Mom decided a move to La Push to raise me was for the best. She reasoned that at least I could be near my brother, even if I didn't know it. She hoped that she would be able to tell me about my brother someday. She never told anyone the truth about the rape. When I had phased, the elders knew, by process of elimination, Levi was my father. Billy and Harry promised my mom that they would watch over me. Once I joined the pack, it was even easier to do that. Both men had always been there for me, and my mother. I just assumed it was because I was fatherless.

Sam and most of the other wolves had joined me on the beach now. The pack would be affected by my news, especially Sam. Jake had arrived as well. I remained in human form so I could address everyone at the same time. I was so full of anger and grief. Levi would pay with his life. First, he had hurt my mother, and now, he dared to threaten the love of my life. I knew as soon as I phased everything Mom told me would be laid open. My brothers, my pack, all of them would know about my mother's rape and shame. I wanted to tell Sam, man to man.

"Sam, Jake, it was Levi. He kidnapped Allie and headed for the water . He knew I couldn't catch him in the water. He wanted to mask his scent to stop me from finding him. Jake, we need the Cullens here now. We need their help. This may be her only chance of living through this. Sam, please phase while we wait to speak to the Cullens. I need to speak to you privately."


	11. The Aftermath

Alice Pov

I couldn't understand why Allie had not sent me another vision, so I could help her. It had been two weeks with no word from her. We searched for Levi and the other vampires that helped him, but we had been unable to find any trace of them.

Embry was devastated. He was not handling the separation from Allie well. Jake tried to keep him busy. He patrolled with him, spent time with him, and tried to talk to him, but Embry was like a shell. Physically he was here, but mentally and emotionally he had checked out. He reminded me of Edward after he had left Bella. Jake explained to us that being separated from an imprint was almost more than a wolf could bare.

Jazz sent me feelings of hope daily, and he tried to help ease my pain as much as he could. If Embry and me both were at the house the level of pain overwhelmed Jasper. My husband felt the weight of everyone's pain too. Allie had only been in my life a short time, but I had bonded with her. All of my family had. We loved her, and she was as much a part of the family as any of us were.

She was the only connection I had to my human family, besides Adam. I knew if she hadn't been a blood relative we would still share a deep connection. I wanted to find her and Adam, so that my niece and nephew could remain a part of our lives, forever. I loved Allie. I loved her as I did Nessie and my adopted siblings. Esme and Carlisle were my parents in every way that mattered. Allie was like my daughter.

Our family needed to find Allie quickly, for all our sakes. She had suffered too much already. When I tried to piece together any clues she may have sent to me, I get angry at myself. I hated to be blind. Allie needed me and right now I was failing her.

Adam Pov

Serena's hybrid child had been born. Aro wanted to find out what his gift was. He was desperate for someone else to control and manipulate. He had high hopes since Alec was gifted, that the baby would be too. So far the child had not demonstrated any talent, and Aro was upset by this. Eleazar was no longer a member of the guard, so there was no way for Aro to know the hybrids gift unless he used it, or if he even possessed one. I feared Aro would destroy the child if his _worth _wasn't proved and soon.

Allie told me all about Alice and the Cullens, and I was envious of her time with our aunt and her family. All I had ever wanted was to be a part of a family, along with Allie and my other siblings. I was glad I had Allie with me now; even if we were stuck in hell. Joham and the Volturi had taken so much away from me. I held out the hope that the Cullens make Aro pay for his duplicity.

Marcus sensed Allie and I had a strong sibling bond, so of course, Aro used Chelsea to try and break it. He thought since we had been separated at birth it would be easy. He was wrong and Chelsea failed; much to my delight. We shared a deep connection, and we loved each other so our bond held.

Aro doesn't understand family and love he only just knew ruthlessness and power. Allie and I were bound by love and a sense of family. I loved my other siblings, but Allie and I, were closer to one another. Maybe it was because we were twins.

Aro had the witch twins and now us to use. All any of us was to him were things, not people with feelings. We were a part of his collection nothing more. In truth he hoped one of my sisters would produce a set of twins, one with powerful gifts he could use for his own selfish desires.

Allie had been able to convince Aro not to force the issue of her mating, at this time. In return he forced her to use her talent for him. She was miserable, but after Aro made her done the cloak the guards wore; I thought my sister would die of humiliation and shame.

I had agreed to join Aro, use my power as he wanted, if he would leave my other sister's alone and release Nahuel. He refused to release my brother or spare Maysun. He knew Nahuel would return to Forks and tell the Cullens were Allie was. He did agree to wait on his plans for Jennifer. Maysun would be the next one to be mated. He had us all were he wanted us.

Since Jennifer, myself, and Allie were all talented, we had some leverage whereas my other sisters and brother had no worth to Aro. Serena and Maysun were nothing more than cattle to be used for breeding. It didn't matter how we felt about using our _gifts, _Aro had ways to bend us to his will. Serena and Maysun were not talented, and because of this, they were for lack of better words, Aro's whores. Aro viewed them as a means to an end.

We all were allowed to spend time together for short periods of time. Aro wanted to see if there was a family dynamic that came into play since we shared the same father. No matter how much time we spent together, Serena and Maysun, had been affected by Chelsea. Because of this, we did not share a strong connection with them. They were bound to Aro and his vision for the future. Jennifer and Nahuel had been able to circumvent Chelsea.

_**A month later ...**_

Allie Pov

I had been a member of the Volturi guard for a little over a month now. Chelsea tried to tie me to the Volturi, but I refused to let my connection to Embry and the Cullens go. I loved them and refused to surrender that love. That love was all that I had left, that I controlled, and I clung to it desperately. I had grown closer to Nahuel, and my sister Jenn, while I was here. Aro was angry with my defiance, but he didn't push the issue too much. Serena's child had grown rapidly, and Maysun was pregnant now.

Serena's son did have a talent, and it was phenomenal. He's able to freeze a person when they try to run or flee from him. It worked in the mind, like his father's gift did. If someone tried to leave or evade a situation then he used his mind and stopped the person. Literally, a person stopped in their tracks, in essence the person was frozen and unable to move, to defend themselves from an attack. He had taken after his father, he used his mind to control others. Alec cut off vampires senses.

He was beautiful, his eye were dark brown, and his hair was as dark as coal. In some ways he favored Embry. He reminded me of how much I wanted to be a mother. But I wanted to be a mother to Embry's child, not some vampire that Aro hand picked for me.

I missed Embry so much. I knew it would be better for me if tried to fight off my feelings for him. I told myself that I would never see him, or Alice, or the Cullens, again. It didn't work. My love for him was to strong. My feelings or reactions to situations, usually prompted my visions, so I tried to focus on things here. Not Forks or La Push.

I did not want Aro to know more than he already does, about my family and friends. I tried to avoid memories of them. I wanted to give Alice some closure, and allow her to move on and forget me. I begged Aro to allow me to do that, daily. He denied me every time I had asked him since I arrived. Until today. He finally agreed to my request to allow me to send her a vision. He would read my mind, because he wanted to make sure that I told her not to look for me. He didn't trust me. He clasped my hand as I concentrated on Alice.

Alice Pov

I was lying on the bed, in Jasper's arms, when I felt her. Allie was contacting me. A vision formed clearly in my head.

She's in Volturi robes and standing beside a smiling Aro. There's vampires and hybrids all around her . Some of them I don't recognize. Nahuel's there too, along with four other hybrids. To her right side stands a tall muscular man_, _he's the male counterpart to Allie, icy blue eyes and jet black hair. It has to be Adam. Her words chill me to the bone.

"_Alice, I need you to know that I'm not coming back. Please don't come here, I beg you. I am a guard member now. I'm happy to be with my siblings, this is where I want to be." _

She has to be lying. She would never hurt Embry or me this way. When her voice started to crack "_Tell Embry...tell him I am sorry that I hurt him." _I was sure I was right but then she tells me, "_Alice, the Volturi's my family and I'm destined to be with them. I won't contact you again, please respect my choice." _She had decided to live with Aro. The vision faded and I started sobbing, Jazz held me tightly.

Why? What caused her to decide this? I knew she loved Embry and considered us her family. I knew she missed Adam, and wanted him in her life, but why did she choose to connect with him in Volterra. Levi kidnapped her, of this I was sure. How had she ended up with Aro in Volterra? She donned the cloak of a guard member.

"Jazz, she's not coming back. She told me she wanted to live with them … in Volterra. Aro had to use Chelsea to break her ties to us. That's the only thing that makes any sense. Right?"

I knew the plea in my voice ripped Jazz into, but I couldn't fathom that Allie had agreed to join the guard of her own free-will.

"Alice, I'm so sorry darlin" Jasper whispered to me as he cradled me close to him.

Edward saw the vision and shared the news with everyone else. I couldn't move. I laid in Jazz's arms for hours. He rocked me and stroked my back as I sobbed for Allie.

Edward Pov

I understood Alice's pain, she had lost her niece, we all had. Jake asked me to join him to tell Embry. I dreaded Embry's reaction. Jake wanted to tell him about Allie, he did not want them to be phased because then the pack would be privy to the news. This situation reminded me, once more of the day, I told Bella I was leaving. The news of losing someone you loved was undeniably the worse pain in the world.

"Embry, I have some news for you," Jake tells Embry quietly.

"What is it Jake? Do you'll know something bout Allie? Alice see somethin?" Embry asks worried.

I listened to Embry's thoughts run rampant. In the space of a few moments, he had ran through a levy of fears in his mind. He was worried we were going to tell him Allie had been hurt or even worse that Levi had killed her.

"She's … She's …," Jake mumbles.

"She's what Jake? Dammit! Answer me."

I decided to step in and help Jake out. I knew this had to be difficult for him.

"She's in Volterra. She joined the guard," I tell Embry.

He looks from me to Jake. "She what?"

"She isn't coming back, Embry. She sent Alice a vision and asked her not to come after her. She has decided to stay in Italy, with her _family."_

I was a little angry and family comes out a little harshly. Embry shakes his head. He doesn't believe me. Jake told me that Embry would not believe it.

"It's true," Jake says honestly.

We watched as Embry phased. He runs off into the forest and Jake phases and followed behind him. He wanted to make sure he didn't do anything foolish. Embry's howl of pain, reminded of the pain I felt, the day I thought I had lost Bella.

"_Edward."_ Carlisle had joined me outside.

"Aro's to blame for this isn't he?"

"Yes. Allie's joined the guard."

Carlisle seethed for a moment. "Do you think it was of her own free will, Edward?"

I considered his question carefully, "No, no I don't. Aro had to find a way to leverage Allie's love to get his way. I don't know the whole story, but there was more to this story then what Allie told Alice."

Almost forty- eight hours later a delivery van pulled up, and I went to retrieve the package. It was from Italy. My father opened the package. It was a letter from Aro addressed to my father.

Carlisle,

My dearest friend, it seems that our dear Allie, has decided her home's here in Volterra. She's a great asset to us, as are her dear siblings. She's with her family now, and rest assured she will be happy here. Tell my dearest Alice, that she will never be bothered again with any visions, from her beautiful niece. Please be advised she is mine now. You will find her necklace in this package as well. She is not a Cullen and she never will be. Please let the wolf know he will not survive if he or any of his kind try to come here. Do not challenge me on this, or your family will suffer. Much more than losing Allie. Do not forget our last meeting. You need to concentrate on Renesseme and let me concentrate on Allie. After all you don't want to lose any more Cullen members to the Volturi.

Aro

After Carlisle read the letter to the family, Alice began to sob. Damn Aro. He had tried to destroy my family too many times. I was not sure there if there was more to this then what Alice had seen, but I would bet there was. My family was in turmoil and I had to do something. The letter was a thinly veiled threat. Aro would not walk away from another confrontation without collateral damage. Carlisle handed Allie's necklace to Alice. She growled as she clasped the necklace with our crest, in her hand. Carlisle tried to decipher the hidden meaning in Aro's letter too. I felt like Aro's threat was a hidden meaning. I knew there was something more to it than just the obvious. I couldn't put my finger on it just yet.

"Carlisle, I believe Aro is holding her against her will. I think he's holding something over her to prevent her from leaving. In my vision there were several hybrids with her. I can only assume that they are her siblings, especially since I saw Nahuel there. I saw the fear in her face. I think Aro has something planned and Allie and her siblings are somehow involved." Alice explained her feelings and I agreed with her.

The thought was fleeting, but I heard it as soon as Alice tried to block it. Aro's letter had me distracted. He was implying more than what he has written. I had to figure out the hidden meaning in the letter especially since he specifically mentioned Ness.

"You can not go to Volterra, alone Alice."

Jasper looked at her shocked. He was angry now, he looked at his mate for an answer to my declaration.

"Alice, you know Allie will see you coming. She will feel you, Alice. Then he would have both of you." I declared. Alice knew I had spoken the truth. She was not thinking clearly.

Bella stepped forward, she hugged Alice and turned to look at me and the rest of the family. I could tell my mate was thinking of some way to convince us that we needed to save Allie. If there was anything I knew about Bella, it was she was stubborn and her ideas were usually life changing.

"I'm not sure how all you will feel or think about this, but I say Allie is a Cullen. If there's one thing I know about this family, we protect our own. We need to go to Volterra to save her and her siblings. Nahuel came here, he stood with us when we needed him. He exposed his sisters lives to Aro, to help save Nessie. Now it's time for us to return the favor. I think Aro used Allie and Adam's connection, he used her love against her. Edward, Carlisle do you think our friends will help us?"

Jake and Embry walked in the door, just then,and heard Bella's plea to go to Volterra, and save Allie.

"I don't know about the rest of the pack, but I sure as hell will. I love her and she's my imprint. There was no way in hell I'm leaving her there, with that bastard." Embry declared.

"Damn leeches! Who the hell do they think they are! First they threaten Nessie, and now they think we will step aside, and let them hurt Allie. She can never love them, not like she does Embry, and you guys. Joham took away her mother, and now Aro's managed to take her away from her lover and family."

Leave it to Jacob to connect the dots for me, in his usually sarcastic mind. I finally understood Aro's threat. I let out a deep growl, my family took in my attitude change. Aro wanted what he couldn't have. Memories of Aro race through my head. I thought about all of my earlier meetings with him. He wanted Alice, Bella, and even me, at one time. The wolves and Nessie interested him too, because of their unique nature. What if he wanted to experiment on the hybrids, like Joham had on humans? Maybe he knew something we didn't about the hybrids ability to carry children.

"The hidden meaning in the letter, I know what it is, now. Whatever he's planned for Allie and the other hybrids, he may have planned for Nessie. He warned us that he got to Allie, he could Nessie too. We won't be able protect her from him. I think Aro's following in Joham's footsteps; except he plans to use hybrids."

"What are you saying, Edward?"


	12. Misssing You

Embry Pov

_A few days passed by..._

I missed Allie, and so did the Cullens. I shared my mom's story with the pack about her rape. Sam felt guilty even though he was not responsible for Levi's actions. Our father was pure evil, and I hated him with all my heart. I wanted to kill Levi-so much. There was nothing but devastation left when Levi was involved.

Jake patrolled with me even though it pained him too be away from Nessie. When he was away from Nessie for long periods of time, he worried. He tried to avoid thinking about it too much when he was with me, but I still knew. I didn't blame him because I knew how it felt to lose your imprint. It wore you down, and it tore your heart in two. Losing Allie was like losing a part of my soul.

The Cullens' gift to Paul and Rachel was a paid trip to anywhere they wanted to go. After Allie's kidnapping, the wolves didn't want to leave La Push or their families, but Jake and Sam made Paul go. Their wedding seemed so long ago. It was the last time Allie and I were together; she had been gone for a few months now. I remembered the way she felt in my arms as we danced that night. It felt so right, so good.

Aro's letter, Alice's vision, both of them, had everyone on edge. We needed to form a plan to save Allie, and we all planned to meet at the Cullens' to discuss our options.

I was on my way to there when I smelled him; a vampire. I knew it was someone other than the Cullens from the scent. It was the same scent I had smelled the night Allie was kidnapped-it was my father. Levi had returned to Forks. What the hell was he thinking?

He wasn't alone. I was already phased into my wolf form, so I let the others know I needed their help. Levi was stupid for returning to Forks. I could smell blood, and lots of it. I ran as fast as I could even though I was sure it was a trap. I knew there may be nothing I could do to help Levi's victim, but I had to try. Right now, all I wanted to do was tear Levi the vampire from limb to limb, and I wanted to make him suffer as he had made me.

"_Embry_, _don't engage him alone. Wait for us," Jake said._

"_I can't let him get away, guys," I answered.._

What I saw next will stay with me forever. Levi and ten other vampires stood close together in a field, and in Levi's arms was my mother. She looked like she was dead. I growled at them.

"Judging by your reaction, I can only assume you're Embry. Your mother was a fool. She refused my generous offer, and for that, she had to die." Levi snarled.

I ran toward him intent on my mission to kill him. Not only had he taken Allie from me, he had threatened my mom, the only parent I had ever known. The other vampires began to run toward me, but I didn't stop, and I raced toward Levi. I lunged toward him aiming for his throat. Nothing was going to stop me from killing this bloodsucker.

Levi was spared when another vampire jumped in front of him. The vampire knocked me down, and we engaged in a brief battle. This allowed Levi to escape me, for the moment. I heard the packs' thoughts as they arrived, and the battle started. I smelled some of the Cullens arrive too.

Jake had been hunting with Nessie when I sent out the distress call. Levi had tossed my mom to the side in his haste to avoid me. The other vampire was back on his feet now, and we circled each other locked in a dangerous dance that would lead to either my death or his. My wolfy abilities helped me defeat the vampire quickly. He wasn't much of a fighter. I on the other head had the upper hand because of my wolf traits. I t also helped that I had gone through rigorous training with Jasper Cullen too. Once during the newborn war and again when the Volturi threatened us. I killed the vampire quickly and looked around for Levi.

I found him. Levi had spotted Alice, and was advancing on her while she was fighting another vampire. One of his cohorts tried to block me from Levi again, but I fought my way past the bloodsucker toward Levi, my target. Levi planned to ambush Alice, and I had to stop him. There was no way I'd let Alice die. I knew she had her gift, but I refused to take any chances. Allie would be hurt if anything happened to Alice. I wasn't sure how Alice's gift worked since we were in the fight too. I jumped up and took Levi down and was about to rip his throat out when Jake stopped me. His order was used in his alpha voice, in my head.

"_Embry, wait! Stop!" Jake ordered._

_"Why? He killed my mother and gave Allie to the Italian scum. He deserves to die."_

"_I know that! I don't want to stop your vengeance, but maybe we can question him and get a idea of Aro's plans for Allie. Maybe what Aro meant in his letter about Nessie," Jake pleaded._

"_Fine."_

I wasn't about to take a chance on Levi escaping, so I kept him pinned down to the ground until after the fight was over. Emmett and Jasper took hold of Levi while Sam and I phased back to human form to face our father. Edward would listen in to his thoughts o see if he let something slip or if he lied to us. The other vampires had already been destroyed. I wanted to take care of my mother's body, but I held off. I knew she was dead and deserved better than to be thrown aside on the cold, hard ground.

"Why is she with the Volturi, Levi?" I demanded.

He hissed as I questioned him. A sneer was on his face. He was angry that his crew had been destroyed, and he was left all alone to face us.

"Embry, you would destroy me, your own father?"

I didn't answer him, and he changed his tactic.

"Samuel, please. I'm your father."

"You lost the right to call yourself my father a long time ago," Sam answered harshly.

He was trying to play on our _love for our father. _I think all he really wanted to do was to torture me and Sam. I wanted to destroy him so badly. It turned my stomach that I wanted to kill my own father. I had to remind myself _Levi's a coward, a traitor, and he didn't deserve to live. _When he saw his words didn't matter to either of us, he played on my weakness. Allie.

"Aro's taking care of the sweet little hybrid, son." Levi laughed at me.

"Levi, I'll kill you if you don't tell me what he has planned for her!" My fist were balled up tight, and I had to fight my desire to rip Levi's head off.

"Son, you need to forget that little whore. She's nothing more than a vessel now," he sneered.

What the hell was he talking about? A vessel? Sam stepped forward to help me question Levi. My heart jumped for joy though; he unwittingly admitted he knew something about Aro's plans for Allie. I had to keep my temper in check, and maybe he'd tell us more. I knew Edward was listening to Levi's thoughts, and even if he didn't say anything else aloud, we would find out the truth. I just had to get him to think about Allie, and Aro's plans for her.

"Levi, you have violated your tribe and became a vampire. You've killed innocents. You murdered Tiffany, and you have taken Embry's imprint. You owe us an explanation. We are your sons you should tell us the truth about Allie before you die," Sam demanded.

"I don't owe either of you a damn thing. You'd have never become wolves if it wasn't for vampires. You exist because we do. Without us, you are nothing but stupid humans-food. We rule this world, and as soon as you realize that, the better off you'll be. Go ahead. Kill me, and you'll never know what you want to." Levi looked directly at me when he spoke his next words. "Tiffany deserved to die. I offered her a choice, and she refused me. So she paid for it. Drinking her blood was divine-so sweet."

His voice was full of pride; he was happy that he had killed her. His laughter enraged me, and I lost my control then. Sam gripped me by the arm to stop me from advancing. I was in my human form, and though the Cullens' held Levi, if he got to near to me he may able to bite me. In my human form the venom would kill me.

"Embry, Sam, I know why he said she was a vessel," said Edward.

Edward knew Levi's thoughts, and from the look on his face, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it. Sam and I looked at each other. We had to decide what we wanted to do about Levi. Once I knew Edward had the answers we wanted, some but not all of, my anger evaporated.

My mother's body lay on the ground, and she deserved more respect than that. Sam must have realized that I wanted to take my mother home, so he made the final call. I needed to concentrate on my mother now, and I was done with Levi. I wanted him gone from my life. When I took care of Mom, I could focus on Allie. I had to bring her home since she was all I had left now. I scooped my mom's body into my arms, and I fought back my tears. I refused to allow Levi the pleasure of seeing me cry.

Sam POV

"Edward, Carlisle, would you please destroy him. He's not our father, not any longer. I don't want to have the memory of his destruction for myself, or Embry. The packs will leave so the memory's not in our minds. If you'd do this for us, I'd consider it a great act of friendship. Embry, I know you're hurting, but this- it's the right thing."

"Yeah, okay, Sam. Let's go," Embry answered sadly.

"Right now, we need to take Tiffany home, get things settled and then return to the Cullens' to discuss everything else."

"Of course, Sam, Embry, go, and we will handle it for you," Carlisle said.

I felt like Embry would agree with my decision to have Levi destroyed, and I was right. My mind had been made up after I watched Embry walk over and pick his mother up off the ground. Levi had thrown her down when the fight had first begun. I joined my brother, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. We walked off together, and the packs followed us in silence as we made our way home to La Push.

I heard Levi shriek and scream out in pain as the Cullens ripped him into pieces. The only thing I felt when I heard his screams was the pain of a young son's heart. The truth of the matter was I had lost my father many years ago, and that _man_ we had just left to die wasn't him. When he decided that he wanted immortality more than a family, he stopped being my father. Levi made the decision to destroy not only his life but that if many other innocent people's. He was cruel, selfish, and evil by choice.

The one thing I was glad about all the pain and destruction Levi inflicted was that he had given me a brother. I hated that Tiffany was forced to endure what she had, but I'm sure she never regretted her choice to have Embry. I'd honor her memory by being the best brother I could be.

I saw the smoke rise and knew it was over. The wind blew the sickly sweet scent upward, and the fire burned away the last remnant of Levi Uley's body. I focused all my thoughts on Embry and the best way I could help him. My brother was close to losing it. He had lost his love, his mother, and now, his father. Embry had never had the chance to know Levi like I did. My father was once a good man or so I thought he was. Maybe I had been wrong about him my entire life. I made excuses for him about why he left me and Mom, and I blamed myself even. How was it possible to love and hate someone at the same time?

When we made it home, I contacted Old Quil to set a plan in motion for Tiffany's funeral. I told him all about Levi and his destruction. I was never so happy to see Emily. She was my safe harbor, my anchor, and I needed her desperately. She helped me to make sense of all this mess.


	13. The deal

Please review...Let me know if you like the story...PM me please...

I really enjoy reading your thoughts good, bad, whatever...email me with any ideas fostermompam

**The following week**...

Edward Pov

Embry buried his mother, and we all attended the funeral. There was an air of despair and pain that hung over us all. I knew Aro's plans because of Levi's thoughts. Aro and the Volturi have Allie and her siblings. It sickens me to think about what he has planned for the hybrids. Aro is using them to try to produce hybrids with talents. It chills me to the bone to think what may happen to the children if they don't exhibit any talents. After all, hybrids are half human as well as vampire. It worries me about Nessie and her future. We were not sure if she would be able to have children, and now I know she can . In Levi's thoughts, I saw two young hybrid pregnant bodies-Serena and Maysun. I have seen them before in the memories of Nahuel. His sisters were in his thoughts when he visited Allie.

Levi didn't allow his thoughts to remain on Volterra though. He knew I am a mind reader and tried to hide as much as he could, but fragmented thoughts still came through. When I share what I learned from Levi's thoughts, Embry gets angry. He becomes so angry that it takes him several hours to calm down. He finally does. He phases back to human form to listen to all the details. I understand the anger and fear he has for Allie. I had felt the same way once, when Bella came to Italy to save me. Aro is cruel and evil. My fear at the time was either Aro would cause Bella's death or change. Embry's fear is that Allie will be raped. Or worse die.

Alice is still trying to force a vision, but hasn't been able to due to her blind spots. She decides to stay in Bella's and my cottage, away from the wolves, to see if it helps. So far, she has been unsuccessful. I know there has to be something blocking Allie from contacting Alice. I'm not sure what it is,unless something has happened to her. As far as we know, the Volturi don't have a guard member with a talent to block Alice. I try to shake the image of Allie dying from my mind. We don't know what the outcome of a hybrid giving birth to a child will be. I pinch the bridge of nose as I recall Nessie's birth, and Bella's death because of it.

"Edward, are you ok?"

I can feel my angel touching my arm. She's concerned for me. She drops her shield to allow me to read her mind. I smile and caress her face. She's so strong. We have to get Allie home before anything happens to her. I will not allow myself to believe she is dead. Or that she will die.

"Yes, my angel. I'm hoping this can all have a happy resolution. I don't know what I would do if this was Nessie."

"I know, sweetheart. Me neither. Aro has always been cruel and diabolical, but this is a new low even for him. Edward, you don't think anything has happened to our little Allie, do you?"

I can't tell Bella my fears. I've got to be strong now. I refuse to allow Aro to destroy our family. Not only will it destroy my family, but the wolves will be affected too. Jake, Quil, Leah and Seth are in the same pack as Embry, and all of them are subjected to his thoughts and heartache. Since Jake and Sam are alphas they can communicate with each other. If something happens to Allie, I'm not sure Jake can keep Embry's pain to himself. If that happens, there is no way to keep Sam from sharing Embry's pain. This would make all the wolves open to the devastation that losing an imprint can bring. Many of the wolves have imprinted and feel Embry's pain already, just not the full scope of it. Not like Jasper does. Separation from an imprint is almost unbearable for a wolf.

"I can hear the pack coming. We need to go downstairs, so we can discuss our plans to save Allie."

"I'm all for that," Emmett boasts. My brother's always looking for a way to destroy the Volturi. Jasper has been in his study, devising a plan. He is trying to determine the best way for us to approach the Volturi.

Carlisle's speaking to the pack about Levi's thoughts. I know he doesn't relish killing any living thing, but the Volturi have gone too far this time. After all that we've been through with Aro, my father still believed Aro and the Volturi's objective is to uphold the law. He no longer holds that belief. He considers Allie a daughter, and family always comes first to him.

"I have already shared Aro's plan with everyone here. We need to formulate a plan to rescue Allie. In order to do that, we have to face the Volturi once more. We need to contact our friends for some help. We are on limited time here because soon Aro will use Allie as..."

My father's thoughts trail off. We have contacted several of friends already, but we still need more help. Instead of being witnesses this time, we've asked them to join us in the fight. Instead of facing the Volturi here, we will travel to Italy. We know we are at a disadvantage. Sam offers his packs' help. Bella, Esme, Rose, Emmett, along with Carlisle begin calling our friends again, to advise them of the situation. Jake and Sam start working out plans with Jasper on how to best move forward with our rescue mission.

"I'm sure Carlisle told you that time is running out. We need to get started," I address the pack.

They all understand our urgency and offer to help anyway they can. Alice slips back into the main house, and I follow her.

"Alice, are you okay?" I ask her worriedly.

"Edward, I'm scared for her."

"Alice, we will save her. Just like you and Bella saved me."

"Edward, I just found her and now this happens. I feel so useless. I can't see her. She hasn't contacted me. I keep thinking about how much she has already suffered, and now ..."

Her voice catches on a sob, and I pull her close to me. I can hear Jasper. The emotions running off of each of us is crippling him. We need to end this as soon as possible, for all our sakes. I know it will take some time to contact our friends and arrange a rescue mission. But the longer this lasts, the worse it will be on Alice and Embry. And Jasper.

Embry Pov

I walk into the house and see Alice sobbing in Edward's arms. I walk over to them.

"Alice, please don't."

I can't say cry because vampires don't have the ability to shed tears, but she was sobbing. I feel bad for her. Maybe if she could cry it may help her release some of her pain.

"Embry, I'm sorry you had to see me that way."

"Alice, she's everything to me. I can't explain it, but I know she'll be fine. I promise you she'll be safe again. Those damn leeches will pay for every tear she has cried. She's more than my imprint, she's my other half. My soul mate. I never thought I'd find someone like her, to share my life with, to love, and to be loved in return. I promised her forever. I meant it. We will have forever. Together."

"Embry, she is very lucky to have someone love her like you do, stink aside." Alice smiles.

Edward and I both laugh at Alice's joke. This is the Alice we know and love.

"Stink, huh? Really, do you want to measure stink, Alice?" I tease.

"No, I smell perfectly fine. Like roses. Either way, you're stuck with the smell, buddy."

"Thanks, Alice. I never thought I'd have to spend forever with a vampire family, especially after I became a wolf. But she is worth living with your stink."

Everyone's tension lightens a little. I feel better after my talk with Alice. I guess I'm a leech lover too, just like Jake. I guess Seth should be included too, since he's here all the time. Leah has her reservations about the whole idea of wolf and vampires mingling, but she supports us.

Leah told me once before that she isn't sure if she ever will understand how Jake and I imprinted on Nessie and Allie. Though she doesn't understand our imprinting, she does understand loving someone so much you do what you have to to save them. She loves Sam the same way. It's really hard on her loving him while he loves another. After she became a member of Jake's pack, things have been better for her. Seth doesn't have the excuse of imprinting, he really just cares about the Cullen family.

Allie 's Pov

Aro moves on to my sister Maysun, and she becomes pregnant with Demetri's child. Aro's hoping for another talented hybrid. Biology is on his side. Aro refuses to allow any of us to see the baby or Serena anymore. Maysun will be delivering soon. Caius wants to move forward, with Jennifer and myself, but so far Aro doesn't agree. He's still waiting. Adam's disgusted with it all. We maintain our telepathic link, and I know he's sorry he has to negate my ability. I can speak to Adam, because Aro allows it, but I'm not able to contact Alice. Aro allows Jennifer, Adam and me to spend time together as a family. Under his watchful eyes, of course. One of the guards is always near us. Serena and Maysun are under Chelsea's influence completely and don't even bother to join us. Jennifer seems to be wavering, between her love for us and Chelsea's influence. As for Nahuel, Aro keeps him locked away and I haven't had a chance to talk to him alone.

"Adam, we have to escape from here. I love Embry, and the idea of any one else touching me makes my skin crawl. I think it would kill me. Aro has already made me drink from a wolf. A Wolf! My imprint is a wolf, do you know what that did to me?"

Tears roll down my cheeks, and Adam holds me while I cry out my frustration and grief. I know Jennifer must feel the same as me, but she's too afraid of Aro to challenge him. She may not be in love with anyone, but she wants to decide who she is lovers with. She has said enough that I know this to be true.

Aro may decide at any time to read any one of our thoughts and know we want to escape, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. In my heart, I know that going home to Forks is all I want. The only thing I don't know is what the cost will be.

I'm sure the Cullens will love Adam and Jennifer too, just as I do. Nahuel's already friends with them. Though Serena and Maysun are my sisters, they want to be a part of this madness, and I see no way to change their minds.

I'm sure Serena and Alec are going to be mates, further cementing Serena's place here. After meeting Jane, I worry for my sister. Jane is a sadistic bitch and her loyalty is to Aro, first and foremost. Jane doesn't like Aro or Alec giving their attention to anyone else other than her. I've been here for a couple of months now, but I never lose hope that today will be the last day of my incarceration.

Adam and I discussed what occurred when we were born not long after I arrived here. Because Adam is a male, Joham desired him the most. Even though Memaw was a newborn, and she was stronger than Joham, she was only been able to save one of us. She was new to the vampire life, a newborn without any guidance. Kind of like Carlisle was when he was changed. Knowing what I do now, it amazes me she was strong enough to deny herself human blood. I think it is because she wanted more for me and her loving me helped. She didn't want to teach me to kill humans, so she avoided them at all cost instead. Maybe that made it easier for her.

Bella told me once that, in her heart, she knew she never wanted to be a killer. She thought about Charlie and Renee and how it would feel if someone killed them, took them from her. And she thinks about Nessie, her daughter, part of her and Edward, and that's what helps her thirst. She also remembers her life as a human and that helps her too. She said being around her dad is a challenge, but she loves him. In the end, her love is what allows her to have him in her life. She said fighting the thirst is not easy but loving someone makes it better.

Memaw must have loved me like that. She never talked about her human life very often, but when she did there was always a sadness in her voice. I realize now she blamed herself for allowing Joham to take Adam, seducing my mother, and what she thought was her failure in protecting both her grandchildren. She was only able to protect me, and Adam was forced to be raised by Joham.

Adam had been raised on human blood, but when he connected to me the first time and discovered that I only drank animals, he decided to do the same. Aro making him drink from humans again is destroying him.

My sisters and Nahuel all drank human blood, but Jennifer is interested to see if she can change her diet. If we can find a way to leave this hell hole then maybe I could convince all of them it's better to be an animal drinker. I want to help them.

"Allie, I have an idea. Maybe we can try to contact Alice. If we try and link our minds with hers it may work."

"I tried, Adam. I'm able to send her visions, but I've never been able to connect to her mind to speak to her as we do."

"Okay. It's just a thought. I wonder if we combine our minds if we can do it. Maybe then it may work."

I can tell Adam's disappointed when we aren't successful. I wanted it to work too.

"Release my power and I will send Alice a vision."

"I can't, Allie. Aro would kill me ,or you, maybe both. He doesn't know about our link. He can see our memories or our thoughts if he touches us."

I know then what I need to do. If Adam is unconscious, there is no way he can be held accountable, and I can contact Alice. Felix is Aro's watchdog and only leaves at feeding time. Aro allows Adam to feed with my sisters. I beg Aro everyday to let Adam to go back to animal blood but he refuses to. Whenever Aro separates Adam from me, he always reads my mind to make sure I haven't contacted Alice. Adam must be desperate, if he was willing to chance me contacting Alice. Felix sneers at me as he watches Adam and me talking.

Felix is nothing but a big, nasty, vicious brute. Emmett is almost as big as Felix, but he's a big teddy bear underneath the muscles. Felix on the other hand is cruel and there is nothing kind about him.

Recently, I had a vision of Felix and Aro talking about my sister Jennifer, and it disturbs me a lot. Felix wants her and approached Aro to be the lucky vampire to mate with Jennifer. His desire for her worries me. Jennifer doesn't like Felix and he frightens her, because he leers at her and touches her constantly.

I don't tell Adam, but I think he knows Felix has a thing for Jenn.

I need to avoid Aro reading my mind, at least until I can put my plan in motion to contact Alice. Speak of the devil, Aro is here. What the hell does he want now? His posse is with him. I hate them all, but none as much as Aro.

"My dearest ones, I have some news for you. I have decided that Jennifer shall mate with Felix. She has a unique gift and Felix's one of my best guards. He has asked me for this, and I have agreed. As for my sweet little Allie, I have someone great in mind for you too. I've spoken with my dearest wife and she agrees, I've chosen to impregnate you myself. Since this is an experiment she will allow it. Allie, with your precognition and my telepathy we will have splendid children together," Aro announces proudly. Boastful even.

"NO! Never ! I won't consent to that, Aro! You'll have to kill me first. I'm in love with Embry. There's no way in hell I will ever let you or anyone else touch my body or kiss my lips!

"My dear, have you forgotten your brother Nahuel? He'll die if you refuse. If that is not enough motivation, than I'll kill the wolves, all of them, including the one you profess to love. Trust me, dear one. I will have the Volturi move onto the Cullens if you still refuse. One by one, starting with Alice's mate Jasper. Bella will not always be around to shield them, and if there is one thing I know after all these millenia it's how to bide my time. One day soon, I'll have my collection complete with Reneseme Cullen. After I destroy the others, Bella will do anything to save her child. I will have her as a guard member. Don't forget your visions can be seen by me, dearest. You can't hide your inner thoughts from me."

My heart drops into my stomach. I never thought that this could be a possibility. I know Aro means every word of what he is says. He would wait until the wolves are separated and then kill them. He will move on to my family, and they'll die too. He's going to use my gift to destroy them. As sure as I know he plans to use my body to produce his child.

"I understand, Aro. Please, I beg you don't hurt any of them. I won't fight you on this. You may use my gift and my body to do your bidding, but my heart will remain Embry's forever. Leave the wolves and the Cullens out of this. Especially, Nessie. If you'll allow me, I 'll contact Alice. I'll let her know that I'm fine. I'll lie to her and tell her I'm where I want to be. As long as Nessie isn't brought here."

The sound of Aro's laugh brings shivers down my spine.

"Oh, dear girl, you've no say in the matter. Your dear brother needs Renesseme to mate with, and you can't bargain with me on the matter. The law claims you all."

Adam speaks up then.

"Aro, if you'll agree to leave Nessie and the others alone, I'll mate with humans. As many as you want. Let me change my diet back to animals, so the blood won't tempt me. It's a win-win for you. This way there's no war with the Cullens and wolves. You get to have your hybrids. I'll mate with whoever you want. Please, don't force Allie to betray her family, Alice."

Aro seems to consider Adam's words and weigh his options before he answers him.

"I will … agree to that for now. Adam, you may release your sister to use her gift, so that she can contact my dearest friends ,the Cullens. Remember, my sweetest Allie, I'll know if you disobey me. Adam, I'll choose a human for you. In the meantime, you may return to animal blood."

Aro turns to leave when he decides to make my heart break even more.

"I 'll have some wolves prepared for you, my sweet Allie."

I fall into Adam's arms and cry as Aro, Caius, Renata, along with Felix leave the room laughing. I don't need a vision to see my future, Aro set it in motion the minute he had me brought here. I'm no fool. Adam bought some time today with his sacrifice, but Aro won't stop using the people I love as leverage against me. Things are only going to get worse for me, for all of us.


	14. Death, Love and Mayheam

Allie's Pov

I cry myself out while Adam holds me, and he tries to comfort me as best as he can. I know I'd have to send Alice a vision and soon- I'll have to tell her that I'm never coming home. My chest constricts tightly cutting off all my oxygen. I breathe in deep, filling my lungs with air, to ease the ache some.

I not sure how to convince her that I'm safe and happy, when all I really felt is pain and sorrow. How do I do that? I have to keep my emotions in check, if possible, and lie, lie, lie. The truth won't help anyone. Not here or there. It would only cause everyone to be more devastated, in the long run, if I fail.

I miss Alice terribly. Not to mention Jasper and the other Cullens. I contacted Alice once before, and tried to convince her I was happy here, but I failed. She didn't believe me then, but I've got to make sure she does this time. Or else.

I found out from Adam that Levi's the person who told Aro where to find me. Aro ordered my capture, so Levi scouted out Forks and saw me with Embry. I remembered that the wolves had picked up the scent of a strange vampire, but they never found him. All of us just dismissed the scent as a nomad passing through the area. That mistake has cost me my freedom and the loss of my family in Forks-wolves and vampires both.

My heart aches for Embry everyday. Levi had no idea how wonderful his sons are, and now he never will. They would've loved him, regardless of the fact, that he's a vampire. I feel like Levi didn't care that his sons needed him in their lives, because he turned his back on them a long time ago. Both men would've stood by their dad, before all of the evil things he did, but not now. Now Levi's dead and the guys are without a father at all.

While Adam's feeding, my visions are not constricted. For those small moments, I feel like my old self, but the feeling doesn't last. Adam's forced to negate me as soon as he returns to our suite. Sometimes that's a good thing, other times not so much. To be free was to be open to all things, good and bad.

One of those not-so-much moments, happened a while back. The memory's still fresh in my mind, and it haunts me every day. In a vision, I saw Tiffany's death. It happened not long after I arrived here and I have never felt so powerless in my life. Aro read my mind when he saw how devastated I was, and thought it was funny. In the vision, I saw Levi kill Embry's mom. My heart broke for Embry. I hated that he was forced to deal with her death without my support.

Adam returned to the suite with Aro during my vision, and Adam negated my ability when he saw the pain in my face. The last thing I saw was Embry charging Levi. Aro became angry with Adam for interfering, and used Jane to discipline Adam. When Adam was forced to let his hold go, my vision started once more. I saw the end of the fight, and smiled in pleasure when Emmett and Jasper tore Levi to pieces. I laughed in glee as I watched Alice set Levi on fire. I guess I shouldn't have felt satisfaction in his destruction, but I did.

Adam was trying to protect me from seeing something worse than I had already. He knew then, and knows now, if I ever see Embry die in a vision, I won't be able to function any longer. My life would be over and I'd stop caring. Stop fighting.

It doesn't help me to think about my past visions, especially that one. It just makes things worse. I try to focus on the present and not the past too much. I just like thinking about, and in some small way reliving, the death of Levi. It brings out a tangent of emotions in me, but I deal with it.

A couple of days have passed by since Aro's visit, and I still haven't contacted Alice. I was still working up the nerve to. Jennifer drops by my suite, and I'm happy to see her. Sometimes, I have to remind myself that my sister's here against her will too. I know she was forced to contact me, and she has apologized to me several times about her involvement in my abduction. I told her I understood why she did it-she was left with no choice.

Aro had stripped our freedom away from us, our lives, and forced us to bend to his will or else.

"Allie, Adam, how are you?" Jenn asks politely.

"Fine, Jenn. What's going on? Aro usually never lets you come to see us without a member of the guard present."

"Allie, I'm so sorry. After Aro came by earlier, he isn't too worried about us visiting. Not anymore, anyway. I guess he knows you won't risk Alice or Embry's life."

My sister starts crying. I'm sure it's because she feels sorry for me. She truly feels like she's to blame for my situation. Didn't she understand that all of this was all Aro's fault?

"Shh … Don't cry, Jenn. It's okay. There's nothing you could've done any differently. Aro's making all the decisions here, not you. Besides you've been forced into this mess too, just like me."

She stops crying a little and I try to change the mood in the room.

"How are Serena and Maysun? Have you seen Nahuel lately?" I ask.

"Nahuel's fine. He's just angry that Aro's using him to get what he wants from us. I came by to tell you and Adam that Serena's dead," Jenn says grief-stricken.

Maybe that was why she was crying earlier, and not because of guilt like I thought.

Before I can ask her anything she tells us, "Maysun will be delivering soon."

"Serena's dead? How? When? Why?"

Since Adam negates my visions, unless Aro instructs him otherwise, I never saw Serena's death. Adam has to keep my power under _control,_ per Aro's orders. After the day I saw Levi's destruction I'm never allowed to _see_ anything without Aro's permission.

"After her son was born she changed completely. She wanted to leave here with him. When she dared to defy Aro, Jane and Felix killed her. When Aro left your chamber, he found Serena trying to escape. He read her mind."

Adam's pissed. "What about Alec? How does feel about Serena's death?"

"He hasn't said much, really."

"Other than to tell us about Serena's death, was there another reason you came to see us?" I ask.

"Yes. Aro sent me to warn you that you'll meet the same fate. If you try to cross him. None of us are safe, Allie, not you, not me, none of us."

"Let me guess, the blonde bitch was only too happy to kill her," Adam sneers.

"He warned me that he wouldn't tolerate any opposition. He really didn't care about Serena. She wasn't talented and he already had what he wanted from her. A talented hybrid. Maysun knows she had better walk the line or she is next," Jenn says sadly.

"Oh, Jenn. I never really got to know her like you did, but she was my sister. She broke free from Chelsea because of her love for her son. I saw Alec and Serena- they were a mated pair. Or at least in my vision, they were."

Jenn grimaced. "Alec didn't feel for her what mates feel for one another. How could he? He just let Felix kill her. I think all he wanted from her was another son. He desired her, maybe, but didn't love her. Jane's taking care of Serena's son, now."

Adam Pov

One of my sister is dead, and my other sisters forced to mate with these Italian scum against their will. I've got to save them, someway, somehow. I hate Aro with my entire being. I make a vow to myself that I'll get Jennifer and Allie away from here. From him, if it's the last thing I ever do.

I want Maysun to leave too, but I'm not sure if she will. Serena and Maysun had spent a lot of time with Joham before he found me and he warped their thinking. I spent time with both of them trying to convince them that our father's way of looking at life is skewered. But Joham had already damaged their minds too much.

They're obsessed with creating a super race of hybrids too. Aro's request for them to be little more than incubators is viewed as an honor to them. It shocks me that Serena changed her attitude. She finally must have learned to love someone else more than herself. Her son's life meant more to her then her own life did. So much she died trying to save him from this place.

"Jenn, do you know if Aro's planning on moving forward with his plans for you and Allie? He told me he would wait, if I agreed to mate with humans."

"I think as soon as Maysun gives birth, which should be anytime now, that Aro will move on to me. Now that Serena's dead he needs someone to replace her. I'm to remain here, with both of you, for now."

My sister's voice catches on a sob. I pull her and Allie, both, to me and hold them. I'm sure they both fear what's to come. I wonder if Aro will allow Nahuel to join us. Maybe if Aro allows him to we can come up with an escape plan. Between the two of us, our sisters might get out of this hell.

"Jenn, what guard member came here with you?" I ask.

"Felix's right outside the door," Jenn answers.

"Felix, I need to speak to Aro please."

Allie Pov

"Adam, what are you doing?" I shout.

_"It's okay, Allie. I just want to speak to him for a minute. Remember the old days with Joham, please. Maybe we will have to play hide and seek soon, understand."_

I'm sure what his plan is but I know Adam. He's going to try and save us. I'm not sure what to share with Jenn, yet. If we discuss escaping and Aro reads any of our thoughts he'll know our plans. So for now, I remain quiet and wait. Maybe I can express my thoughts to Jenn without being direct. We've already lost one sister, and I don't want to lose anymore.

_"Should I contact Alice, as Aro ordered, Adam?"_

_"Yes, if you can share your good-bye with her, and remain true to yourself then go ahead."_

"Jenn, I'm going to contact Alice. Aro ordered me to, anyway," I tell her pleasantly.

Jenn looks a little confused, but she doesn't ask me anything.

"I plan on _telling _her that I want to stay here." I emphasize my next words. "With all my siblings. I plan on letting her know this is where we all want to be," I say dramatically.

I'm hoping Jenn can hear the dramatic tone in my voice and understands I'm saying the opposite of what I mean.

"_Adam, do you think Jenn wants to leave?"_

"_Yes. Yes I think she does."_

Jenn looks from me to Adam and realizes we're speaking in some twin code. Part of Adam's plan is for me to get a message to our aunt Alice. Jenn smiles and shakes her head in agreement. She gets my hidden meaning.

I now know she wants to leave here too, and we all are on the same page. Somehow I've got to convey to Alice our true intentions-so she can help us.

I have to really concentrate hard, because my visions are usually trigged by people's emotions or my own. Alice's are based more on someone's decisions. She's unable to see me unless I focus on her and send her my thoughts. I hate that I'm going to lie to her and cause her any pain. Some things in life are a necessary evil.

Will she see through my lies? Somewhere inside me, I know that not only do we need to escape, but so do my sister's children. One way or another my family needs to remain together.

"Yeah, tell her I'm sorry I never got to meet her, but I hear great things about her. I would've loved to meet the pixie aunt that you love so much," Jenn says. Her smile lights up the room with pure happiness.

"Do you think Maysun feels the same, Jenn? Would she enjoy meeting Alice too? I know she'd love to meet all my family members. All of the Cullens' would. Nahuel's already one of their greatest friends," I ask hopefully.

I want her answer to be yes, but when I see Jenn's downcast eyes, I know it's no. Maysun's too far under Chelsea's influence to change. Serena had been under her influence but the love for her child was stronger, in the end.

A mother's love for her child. It's a bond that even Chelsea can't break. For that I'm thankful. Adam told me after I first arrived here about Chelsea's ability. She tried to break me several times but never succeeded. With so many other things that went wrong I'm glad that the imprint bond hasn't failed me. Not like my visions have. Seeing Alec and Serena mated and then finding out my sister died alone concerns me.

I can't help but wonder if my visions are failing me now? Since people's feelings change all the time I guess so can my visions. Maybe the vision wasn't prompted by Alec's feelings, but by Serena's for him. She must have loved him, but she loved her son more. That's why I saw them together. When it came down to the wire, so to speak, my sister loved the wrong man.

Hopefully,Maysun will discover the same love for her child. There's nothing stronger than a mother's love for her child, not even the love of mates. We're all are proof of that. Our mothers all died so that we could live. I've got to put faith in love like my mom did. If anything can help us now it'll be love; love for one another, the Cullens and Embry's love for me, and my love for my siblings. Love is what I'm banking on to allow Alice to see past my lies to the truth underneath.

Please read and review. Thank you to my two wonderful betas batgirl8898 and itstange. Both are AWESOME! Thanks for the encouragement and all the help with my comma issues...


	15. Adam's Choice

Allie Pov

Adam leaves our suite to speak with Aro, and for some reason, he stops negating my power. A sense of despair starts to consume me after I receive a vision of my family-wolves and vampires. All of them are sitting together in the Cullen's home, discussing a rescue mission.

They know I'm here in Volterra because of Levi's duplicity and plan on coming here, and face Aro. Embry looks like he's ready to kill the Volturi. I can't allow this to happen. The idea of losing him, or any of the others fills, me with dread.

I have to contact Alice as soon as possible to tell her to stay away: I can't avoid it any longer. I close my eyes to send Alice a vision. I allow what I want to portray to form in my mind and try to focus all the positivity I can muster. I allow the love I feel for Adam and my other siblings to consume me.

I picture and my siblings I happy together in Volterra. I prepare my fake vision for Alice. Once I feel our connection starting I ready myself or I'm trying to anyway, for the lies I'm about to tell Alice.

I picture myself with Adam, Nahuel and my sisters, smiling and laughing. I want to portray myself as content, secure, and part of Aro's family. It's difficult for me. My visions are based on emotion, real and raw emotions. Not fake ones. I do love my brothers and sisters, but living in Volterra is not what I want. Aro disgusts me, and it's hard to pretend otherwise.

I miss you … I miss you … I miss you ... keeps repeating in my head, but I shove it aside. Or try to, anyway. My want to and my need to emotions are causing me to be conflicted, and no matter how hard I concentrate, I can't make myself produce a fake vision.

I want her to see me safe, happy, and okay, not scared and desperate to escape. I try really hard to feel this way, to make the vision easier to portray to Alice, but I can't. Because my visions are triggered by emotions, I'm unable to send Alice visions of my happiness. Not when it's not true.

I begin to cry in earnest before the connection can be completed. I know Alice feels me, but she can't make the connection to see what I'm sending here without my help. Thank goodness.

Jenn has been watching me intently and correctly surmises I'm having some issues.

"What's wrong, Allie?" Jenn's concern for me reflects in her question.

"I can't send Alice visions of my happiness, not when it isn't how I truly feel. My visions are a reflection of my emotions. And right now, I'm angry, scared and want nothing more than to go home to my family and Embry."

"I know, Allie," Jenn says sadly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be with you and Adam. If there wasn't all this other drama, too, maybe I could say goodbye."

"Could you? Really?"

"I don't know. Maybe not. Telling Alice and Embry good-bye will be the hardest thing I will ever do."

"I know it's hard for you to let them go, Allie. You love them," Jenn says sympathetically. "I love being with you Adam too, but I don't have what you do."

I'm confused about what Jenn is trying to say. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Just that there's no Embry waiting for me out there. I've never known love like you have. All I've ever had was Joham, Serena and Maysun. I guess they may have loved me, in some fashion or another. So I won't sit here and say I could do what you have to do, or that I even fully understand it. But I will say being here, with you and Adam, it's changed me. Made me open my heart to love-love for a family. I never even really knew I wanted that, and now, I can't imagine life without you or Adam. I love the others too, but I feel a kinship with you two."

"Jenn, I get what you're saying. I want to be with you and Adam. I worry about Nahuel and Maysun and what will happen to them if I fail to do this. I lost Serena before I even got the chance know her. Her son's in a horrible situation, and I want to save him from it. But I feel powerless to do so. Can you imagine being raised by Alec and Jane?

"No, I can't even begin to imagine the horror of Alec and Jane as parents. Ugh."

Jenn and I both gag a little. Jane and motherhood are not normally words someone would use in the same sentence. We both become somber for a moment, thinking of our poor nephew.

"With all the negative feelings I have, there is no way I can send Alice a positive goodbye vision."

"I have an idea."

"What, Jenn?"

"Maybe, I can project there. I could let them know you aren't coming back," Jenn offers happily.

The idea of upsetting Aro and how he would feel if I didn't complete my task concerns me. I don't want Jenn to suffer for my shortcomings.

"I don't know, maybe I can manage a vision. I did it once before."

"Yes, you did. But things are different now."

I hesitate answering her.

"What about now, Allie? Can you do it once more, tell her goodbye forever? You know she'll be hurt, not to mention Embry and the other Cullens' feelings."

"You're right. I can't hurt her again. I just can't."

I'm not sure how Aro will feel about Jenn projecting, but I decide I don't care. He wants me to end my connection to Embry and the Cullens so he will just have to deal with Jenn projecting, to give them my message.

"Okay. I guess we have no choice in the matter," I mutter. "Go ahead, projecting sounds like the best plan."

I tell Jenn everything I need to say to them, but not all that I want to. I hope I receive a vision assuring me that they will stay away from here. No matter how much it hurts me being forced into this situation, it would hurt me more to lose one of them, especially Alice or Embry. Jenn assures me she knows just what to say to my family before she projects.

Jenn Pov

I close my eyes to project myself into the Cullen home. There are several vampires, wolves and a hybrid gathered there, together. The hybrid must be the elusive Renesmee Cullen; she's beautiful.

I search for Alice in the group and find her curled into a ball in her mate's arms. Allie told me what each person looks like, and it's easy for me to distinguish one from the other. Especially Alice and Jasper. Allie is the spitting image of her aunt, just with long hair.

I collect my thoughts together before I speak to the group. I'm banking on Edward reading my mind, to know I'm lying. It's our only chance. Allie doesn't know what I'm planning on, and she has no idea that I plan on letting the Cullens know the truth. If Aro reads my thoughts, he'll destroy me, I'm sure of that. I have to try though.

I think Adam has some kind of plan in mind, but that is neither here nor there. I'm on borrowed time and must do what I can, while I can. I hope Allie forgives me for duping her. She never came right out and said anything to me directly, but I know she was testing me earlier. Checking on where my true loyalties lay. I want out of Volterra, away from Aro and nauseating Felix, and I'll help the twins any way I can to accomplish this. If I die now or later it doesn't matter to me, either way my fate's sealed. If I stay in Italy, I know I'll never be anything more than a trained puppet, producing babies, and using my gift on Aro's whims. If we do manage to escape, Aro will come after us, and with no one to count on beside myself, I'm doomed. There is no way I'd ever ask Allie or Adam to be responsible for me.

When I laid down on the bed and allowed myself to float away, with Allie right by my side, just a few moments earlier, I made my choice. I can no longer sense her, after projecting myself to Forks. In order for my gift to work, I just hone in on where I wish to go and leave my physical body behind.

Allie once shared a story that Embry told her about how his tribe started out as spirit walkers, before they became shape-shifters. They walked in spiritual form, once upon a time, something like I do. Until one of them killed a fellow tribe member and they no longer practice spirit walking. It's an interesting story, and I enjoyed hearing it. Embry told Allie many tribal legends, which Aro now knows too. Including this one.

Everyone is staring at me. Finally one of them speaks up. It is their leader, Carlisle Cullen. Worry and anxiety flickers in his amber eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Jennifer. I'm the daughter of Joham, and Allie and Adam are my siblings. Recently all of my siblings were reunited in Volterra. I'm here to tell you that Allie's happy."

"You are lying!" Embry exclaims through clenched teeth. Anger permeates his voice.

"I promise you, Allie sent me. We are a family now, and Joham is no more, thanks to Master Aro."

There is an audible gasp from the group.

"We no longer have to fear him, or his evil ideas. Allie wanted me to come here, to wish you all a happy life. She's not returning to Forks or you. She wishes to remain with her family now."

"No, she can't," Alice cries out.

"Alice, please understand; she can't return here. She thanks you for all that you have done for her, but she's finally where she wants to be. Please let her go. She'll never forget you, any of you."

"Jennifer, you said she isn't returning to any of us?" Embry's voice is pleading with me to say I lied.

"That's right, none of you, Embry. She's sorry for all the pain she has caused you."

I stop because the pain and anguish on their faces is almost more than I can stand. The Cullens love Allie, and this news is tearing them apart. The hardest thing to witness is Embry and Alice each deal with the pain of Allie's rejection. I know I have to leave before they recover from my announcement and start asking more questions.

_"Edward, if you can hear me nod your head please."_

When I see him nod, it overjoys me. I need to let him know Aro's the reason for the goodbye. I've got to do this without letting my emotions give me away.

I think back to a time, when I overheard Adam and Allie talk about Edward and his love for Bella. He left Bella to protect her once. His love for a human Bella is an often repeated story around the castle. Allie told Adam about the time when Edward thought Bella died. Edward came to Volterra to die himself, and in the end, she saved him. From Aro's clutches and from death at the hands of the Volturi guards.

Aro was still angry with himself for letting them leave. He was instrumental in allowing Bella to leave Volturi as a human. Now she's a vampire with a powerful mental shield. She would've been a powerful asset in Aro's arsenal. If only he had known then what he knows now.

_"Edward, please remember your feelings toward Bella being changed when she was human. How much you were against hurting her. Remember what happened in the woods after her 18th birthday. Think back to the reasons you had then and what you did for her. Allie's making the same decision now, for all that she loves. Think of that time, and you'll know how Allie truly feels. Embry's to her what Bella is to you, but she's in the same position you once were in. I can't say anymore. It's up to you to understand, for all of our sakes."_

"I need to go now. I will not return. Allie asked me to let you know she loves you, but this is for the best. Her home is with her siblings in Volterra."

_"Please, Edward, remember. I beg of you, for her, and all of us."_

Before I leave, I scan the group, and my eyes fall on a young man. He returns my gaze intently. It feels as if we are all alone, in a group of many. His eyes are some of the warmest I've ever seen. Kindness and purity radiates from him. I feel my heart rate increase and feel a sudden desire to have him kiss me.

It shocks me. What's wrong with me? Why is this boy affecting me so much? I'm captivated by this boy, and I can't take my eyes away from his. Even though I'm not in my body, the physical one, it doesn't matter. I feel my face flush with excitement and then he smiles at me. When he begins to walk toward me, I panic. I need to leave here. I close my eyes and return to my body.

I feel someone sitting beside me, and I focus on calming myself down. It's Allie. I'm sure that she's worried, but I can't open my eyes, not just yet. I'm still picturing his face in my mind and recalling his eyes, his smile, and my body reacts involuntarily to the memory of him. I want to return to the Cullen house again, so badly. I feel like I left a piece of myself back in Forks. With him.

"Jenn, are you okay?" Allie anxiously asks me. "You're flushed."

"I'm fine," I answer tersely.

I finally open my eyes, to see Allie staring at me.

"Jenn, you look confused. What happened at the Cullens'? Is Alice okay? Did you see Embry?"

I sit up on the bed to face her. The memory of him still fresh in my mind.

"I saw them all, and I told them what you asked me too. I never gave them a chance to respond too much before I returned though."

I look away. Should I tell my sister about the boy I saw there? She's willing to give up her true love and her family, after just meeting them, to protect them. Protect us.

I feel selfish for feeling attraction to someone while I was on a mission for my sister. Doesn't matter about the boy, so telling her won't make any difference. Soon, I'll be worthless. Felix will use me for his pleasure, then toss me aside. I'm to be nothing but a baby machine for Aro. I shudder at the thought of that stupid big oaf touching me.

"Jenn, something happened there. Didn't it?"

I debate with myself for a minute before I answer her. She deserves to know the truth.

"Yeah, Allie, it did. There was a guy there. One that I feel a strong attraction to. I mean felt. Felt, past tense."

She smiles wickedly. "Oh, really? Tell me about it. Who is it?"

Allie's excitement is contagious, and I can't help but smile too.

"I know it sounds stupid. I only saw him for a moment or two. I can't explain it. I feel like we connected the moment he looked into my eyes."

I feel tears forming in my eyes and look away from Allie. I try to hide my face, but she won't let me. Where is all this emotion coming from? When I said the words aloud, it made me realize that my feelings don't matter. I may have connected to the handsome stranger in Forks, but I'm here in Italy ans with Aro and no chance of ever seeing the handsome boy, man, again.

Allie gasps in shock but she recovers quickly. She pulls my hands from my face and looks into my eyes with love and understanding.

"Really, who was it, Jenn? Who has you so flustered? Describe him to me."

I tell her about the young man with russet skin with warm brown eyes. The more I tell her, the happier she becomes. She starts smiling and then laughing. I want to knock her out. Just a moment ago, she was full of understanding, and now, she's laughing at me.

"What is so damn funny, Allie? I have never felt like this before!" I exclaim. "You're laughing at me. My feelings are hurt."

"It's okay, Jenn. I'm not laughing at you. I swear. If I was a betting woman, I'd say Seth Clearwater is your mystery man. It sounds like he imprinted on you,"Allie explains to me warmly.

"Imprinted?" I yell. "What do you mean imprinted?"

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I rack my brain trying to place the name Seth Clearwater. Of course, he's part of the pack with Embry. Allie has spoken about him several times. She talked about how funny and sweet he is and how much she enjoyed hanging out with him.

"You mean imprinted, as in the same as you are to Embry?"

Allie's face falls as she answers me, "Yeah, like Embry and me."

What good is it for me to have someone imprint on me? I'm stuck in hell.

I begin to cry for the loss of a love I never even had. Will never have, but want so much. In my life, I've lost my mother and father and even a sister, but nothing hurt as much as this.

I don't understand how the possibility exists of hurting for something doesn't exist. Or how logical it is but it's how I feel. Even though Joham wasn't much, he was the only parent I ever knew, but the idea of losing a chance to be loved by this boy, Seth, hurts even more than losing any of them did.

Serena raised me, and though I've lost her too, this loss feels different. Harder. More painful. In the short time Allie and I have spent together, I've grown close to her. Adam and I share a connection, but my connection with Allie is something special. As close as I feel we are, losing her is the only thing I can think of that can come even close to how I feel losing a chance to know Seth. To maybe even loving him. It may be because her Meemaw raised her, or her exposure to Alice, I don't know what. But something makes you want to be her friend. Or, as in my case, her sister.

Now, she's telling me that this man, this wolf has some kind of claim on me. I want it to be true, desperately. I should want to deny it, tell her she's wrong, and there's no chance in hell for me and a wolf to be in love. In my heart, I know she is right. It's true. She's being honest with me about Seth, and the possibility of him imprinting on me.

Aro will find out. Then he'll have another way he can hurt me. Destroying my family is bad enough, but now he's costing me a chance to have love. I glance over to my sister and she's in pain too. The idea of me losing a chance of love hurts her. Finally, I have a vague understanding of how hard this is for her. She's lost some of her family, but more importantly, she's lost love. The love of a lifetime. Her happily ever after.

"Allie, I'm so sorry about all of this" I tell her, ashamed of myself. If I had refused to astro-project on to La Push beach she would still be in Forks.

"Jenn, please don't blame yourself. Tell me more about your experience. How's my family doing?"

Allie POV

I savor every detail Jenn shares with me about my family. She feels like they were planning a rescue mission when her visit interrupted them. After she tells me this news, I have no doubts. Especially after I receive a vision later that evening to confirm that Jenn's right.

Alice, Embry and the others are planning on coming to Volterra to rescue me. Aro will know everything when he reads my mind again. Damn him and his talent. I've got to figure out how to prevent that from happening.

Adam returns to our suite with Nahuel the following day. Jenn and I squeel in excitement. We're happy to see our brothers. I wish there was a way to have this family and my others too.

"How did this happen?" I ask.

"Aro agreed with my suggestion." Adam sounds a little smug.

"Oh, really. What suggestion was that, dear brother?" I say playfully.

"To allow us to spend some time together."

Jenn and I coo with happiness.

"Alec's bringing Serena's son by pretty soon, so we can see him."

"Yay," Jenn and I say in unison delighted with Adam's news.

"His name is Alexander."

"Why now, Adam?" Jenn whispers.

"Maysun has delivered. She has a daughter."

I know now why Aro's allowing us family time. Maysun's child has arrived, and he needs another hybrid to use. Jenn or I will be next. I push the thought from my mind and try to focus on spending time with my brothers and sister.

Alec comes by a little later and leaves Alex with us. He tells us it's only for a little while and to enjoy it while we can.

Alex is only a couple of weeks old but seems much older. He has light brown hair, like his father, and beautiful green eyes. He's so beautiful, and I love him right away.

I wish he could grow up in the Cullen household so he could know love and happiness. He would be raised to be understanding of others, and kind to those who are different. I know Esme would be a wonderful mother for him. Once more, I have to push the Cullens from my head. I refocus on my family here. I try to concentrate on the here and now. I don't know how much time Jenn and I have 'til we are forced to mate with Aro and Felix. Neither of us have been with anyone before, not in the physical sense, at least.

Jenn and I've not lived as long as Maysun and Serena, and our ideology is completely different than theirs. They were born in the early 1600's, and both wanted to have hybrids before now. With humans, from what Adam told me. Neither could get past the temptation of human blood to be successful in their endeavors. Joham's influence has ruled them their entire lives, so it wasn't completely a surprise to learn about their sordid past.

Maysun came to our suite with Alec to pick up Alex after we visited with him for a couple of hours. She brought her daughter with her, much to our surprise. Demetri stood guard with Felix during their visit. He's the baby's daddy and watches our every move.

Their daughter is beautiful too. She has light blonde hair and beautiful eyes-a haunting shade of gray. Maysun is a little indifferent towards me and Jenn.

"May I hold her, please?"

"Yes," Maysun says curtly.

Jenn has Alex in her arms, and Maysun's daughter laughs when I reach out to hold her. My heart breaks for my niece and nephew. They'll be raised up in this awful place. I wonder to myself if Maysun's truly content living here.

"Maysun, thank you so much for bringing your daughter to see us," Adam says sincerely.

I chime in,"What did you name her?"

Maysun seems leery of speaking to us but she answers me, "Destiny."

When I hear the name something clicks for me. Maysun's hurting from Serena's death too. Serena's middle name was Destiny. I'm sure that Aro never made the connection, because if he had, there would be no way he'd allow this child to be named Destiny.

Is she on our side too? Maybe we can escape here, if she helps us. I feel a vision coming, Maysun's feelings must have triggered it. Adam must have forgotten to negate my ability in all the excitement.

I see Maysun helping us escape Volterra. She has both of the babies with her. Demetri tracks her and there's a fight. I can't let Aro touch me, or my sister will die right in front of me. She may not even be aware of her true feelings, yet.

Aro enters the room. My vision stops. Adam has negated my ability again. I look at him for some understanding to why he would do this. My skin crawls as Aro grins at us.

"_Adam, what is going on?" I demand._

He answers me back through our link. _"Aro is here to read our minds. So you can't have a vision. He'll only use that information against us."_

_"Fine, whatever, Adam. Only it is too late. I saw Maysun help us escape. What do I do now?"_

I know Adam's right, but I'm still angry with him. If I'm honest with myself, I'm terrified. Scared of what's to come. Maysun's as good as dead.

I make my mind up. I'll die before I allow Aro to force himself on me. There's no way I can have a child and let him or her be raised by this monster. My heart rips in two, and I feel like I'm getting swallowed whole.

I've lost everyone I ever loved to someone's greed, or their need to dominate me. I have it in my power to end my suffering and others too. If there's no psychic hybrid, than there will be no visions to help Aro in his pursuit for world dominance. And more importantly, Aro won't get a hybrid child from me to use.

Aro walks over and grabs for my hand roughly, but I manage to dodge him. I can't let him touch me. Aro watches my face avidly for a moment. He must sense my desire to hide something from him. Sometimes, my face is like an open book.

"Why do you not want me to touch you? Are you trying to hide something from me?" Aro is suspicious by nature and I've only managed to entice his curiosity.

"_Adam, please say something. If he touches me, Jenn could get hurt. I'll fill you in, later."_

"_What do you want me to say?"_

"_Anything. Something. Hell, tell him I plan on killing myself. Just help me."_

Adam's alarmed by my plea. I didn't mean to let that slip out. I'm sure my brother will chew my ass out later for even daring to suggest my death.

"She wants to die. Destroying herself to prevent mating with you," Adam says furiously.

He locks eyes with Aro in a death stare. To say my brother is pissed would be putting it lightly.

Aro glances back to me and then tells me in a quiet, menacing voice,"Oh, my sweet Allie, You are not allowed to destroy yourself. I forbid it. You and I will have a child together. This, I promise you."

"Aro, I'll never agree to that. One way or another, I'll die before I allow you to use me in that way."

He touches my face while Felix holds me still. No way to escape, no way to stop him from knowing what I've seen.

"You will, Allie. You've until tomorrow evening to change your mind, or Nahuel dies. If Maysun thinks she can help you escape, than she is mistaken."

Aro nods in Nahuel's and Maysun's direction. "Felix, bring them with you."

Felix grabs Nahuel and Maysun dragging them from the room with Demetri's help. Adam and Jenn watch in horror. They don't know all the facts, and after Aro leaves they start questioning me. I can't answer them right away, because my guilt is eating away at me.

I'm going to lose another person I love. Everyone I've already lost comes rushing through my memories: my mom, Memaw, Alice, all of the Cullens, the wolf pack and Embry. The pain overwhelms me when I see Embry. I want to be held in his arms so much right now. My sister and my brother may die. All because of me. I can't take any more pain. I let the darkness claim me.


	16. My mind is made up

Please review...

Meanwhile back in Forks …...

Alice POV

Everyone begins talking at once. All of us are in a state of confusion. A woman claiming to be Allie's sister just appeared with a message, supposedly from Allie. A few minutes later, she just disappeared in front of eyes.

"Who the hell is she? How can she pop in and out like that?"

I look to Carlisle for some answers, but he isn't offering any.

"Is this girl a part of the Volturi? Was she sent here to defer us from rescuing Allie?" Jasper asked irritated.

"Carlisle, " I stammer.

"I know, Alice. It's okay. Eleazar just arrived. Maybe he'll have some answers for us."

My head whips toward the Denali family as they enter the living room . We called our friends earlier to help us with our mission, and their arrival couldn't have come at a better time.

The Denali coven agreed to come to Forks to help us, and so have some of other friends we called. We made plans with all of them earlier, to meet up as soon possible, to get the rescue mission started. We've just been waiting for the Denali coven to arrive before we head out to Italy.

Carlisle relays what we know about the girl to his friend. I notice Seth is engrossed in every word my father says about the bewitching hybrid girl. I file this knowledge away until I get a chance to speak to Edward about it. I'm sure he knows exactly what the young wolf has on his mind and how much the hybrid, Jenn, figures into his thoughts.

"What's her talent?" Carlisle interrogates Eleazar, much to my astonishment.

"I believe her talent's astral projection from everything you've told me. A rare gift, indeed. I'd say Aro's very pleased with his find," Eleazar says apologetically.

I'm sure he wanted to be able to say something reassuring about the hybrid, and not how lucky Aro was in finding her. I give him a small smile to reassure him I appreciate his honesty about Jenn. It just reinforces my resolve to find Allie and bring her home . If Aro reinforces his guard with someone we can't even fathom on how to best in battle, we are screwed. If it comes to a fight, I want to be prepared, and hybrids and their abilities are a blind spot for me.

Edward shares some good news with the group after Eleazar's assessment of the hybrid's talent.

"She's not part of the guard. At least,if she is, I don't think it's willingly. She shared her thoughts with me."

"Did she have a choice about sharing her thoughts with you, Edward? If so, she needs to come back and share that trick with me," Jake teases.

"Shut up, Jake. Let the man talk." Seth growls at his Alpha. "Go ahead, Edward. You were saying she shared her thoughts with you. What did she say?"

Seth, who is normally sweet and kind, is anything but towards Jake. For the first time in his life, most likely, he was ill-natured. I'm not the only one to see Seth's reaction to Jake's teasing about Jenn, everyone else notices it too. Especially, his sister, Leah. Her face betrays her interest in Seth's reaction.

"As I was saying, she was begging me for my help. Directly. She knew I could read her mind, and she wanted me to know something. For one, she's really afraid of Aro. I'm sure he's reading her thoughts because she spoke to me in what I can only describe as a coded message. She took a real chance coming here."

"What did she say Edward?" Esme inquires softly. The idea of the young girl being exposed to Aro, along with Allie, is something that concerns my mother.

"Like I said, she spoke in code. At least I think she was. I'm trying to decipher the meaning of her words. I think she wanted to let me know that Allie really does want to come home."

This news isn't really news to me. Of course Allie wants to come home. We are her family, and her imprint is here.

Edward tries to clarify his thought process for everyone, "I think Allie fears Aro, too. If I understood the girl correctly, Allie's worried about our safety more than her own. Alice, Embry, I know this will upset you to hear, but I think Allie doesn't plan on living if she can't escape the hold Aro has on her."

Embry lets out a growl from deep inside himself. I start to sob for Allie's plight, and Jasper pulls me in his arms to comfort me. This is becoming a more frequent occurrence for me. Everyone fades away from my line of sight, and I close my eyes to sob for my darling niece.

"I'll kill Aro for this," I threaten the leader. I know he isn't in front of me, but I had to say it. I want the knowledge of his death at my hands to be said out aloud, so there is no doubt at how much I hate him.

My anger replaces my grief, and I let my rage fill me up. Instead of sobbing all the time, from now on, I need to get mad. My anger will help me to focus on my enemy, Aro.

"We have to leave right away," I demand.

Everyone is in agreement. Especially, Embry. He seconds my sentiment with one of his own.

"I'll make a deal with you, Alice. You can kill Aro, but only if I don't do it first."

"Deal." We even shake to cement our words.

The next two days are spent finalizing our rescue plans, and even though Jake and Sam refuse to order any wolf to join us, many do. A lot are still young and choose to remain behind to protect their homes and family. Sam's torn about leaving LaPush without enough protection and leaving his own imprint behind is like torture to him. Jasper can feel the ache inside of the Alpha and his torment of trying to choose between what he feels is right and wants to do.

In the end, Old Quil and Billy help him make the decision on what to do. The young wolves will stay to protect La Push under the elders leadership. Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin, and two more wolves, Aaron and Kristopher join us. All of Jake's pack agrees to go, too. Bringing our total of wolves to seven from Sam's pack and five from Jake's.

The morning we plan to leave arrives, finally. We start on our journey in a chartered plane to allow us privacy to formulate our rescue mission while en-route. Jasper and Emmett have pilot's license and can fly the plane. Jasper's contact in Seattle, J. Jenks is able to provide all the necessary paperwork we may need, including passports for anyone who doesn't already possess one.

We are lucky to have the Amazon coven, Irish coven, Denali coven, and Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven waiting for us to land in Rome. We have chosen not to contact the Romanian coven and hope they remain in the dark about our new skirmish with the Volturi. Garrett contacted Charles and Makenna on his way to Forks, and they decided to join us in Italy, too. Carlisle spoke with Alistair briefly before we left Forks. Even though he agrees that Aro has gone to far in his pursuit of power, he refuses to join us. I'm not so sure he will ever stand up to Aro or his tyranny, since he fled Forks the last time he thought he would be on the losing end.

Bella worries about leaving Nessie behind. Edward reassure her it's the best thing to do for their child, even if Nessie doesn't like it. My resourceful Nessie flips their choice on it's head, and she takes the decision to let Charlie, Sue and Emily take care of her while we are away out of their hands.

We don't want to give Aro a chance to capture her, too. The idea of leaving Nessie in Forks was Jake's, much to Nessie's dismay.

Once we take off, Jake discovers Nessie. She stowed away in the plane, and no one knew because Bella had her shield up to help prevent Edward from everyone's thoughts about our mission bombarding him on the plane. She inadvertently protected Nessie from her father hearing her thoughts.

We are over the Pacific ocean before she's been found out. Jake and Edward find her hidden in the cargo part of the plan when they went to find something for me. Bella and Edward are really angry with her. Nessie's defense for her stunt is a simple and one I appreciate and understand completely.

"Mama, Daddy, I miss Allie, too. What if Aro had taken me instead of Allie?"I know she would come to help me. Besides if this fails, I don't wanna be all alone in this world without my family or my Jacob. I could never live without any of you."

Bella and Edward hold her close after that plea. Jake's furious with her, too, but he can never stay mad at Nessie for long, regardless of her behavior. The flight seems to last forever.

I'm so wired and anxious I can hardly wait for the plane to land. Bella walks over and sits down beside me halfway through the flight without Nessie in tow. I look around and locate her. I gaze at my niece sleeping so peacefully in the arms of her imprint and it makes me hope I get to see Allie laying in Embry's again. Blissful and happy just like Nessie is at the moment.

"I see Ness is down for the count," I say thankfully. At least I can console myself with the fact she's safe with us.

"Yeah, she's pretty content right now."

"I'm sorry about Nessie," I murmur.

"It's not your fault my daughter has her father's protective streak in her," Bella conveys honestly.

I giggle a little. "Or her mother's stubbornness."

Bella tries to disagree but finally concedes to my assertion. "Okay, I can be a little stubborn from time to time.

We sit quietly for a moment before I ask Bella, "If it was Nessie in Allie's shoes, how do you think she would handle it?"

"I really don't know. When we were forced to face the possibility of losing her once before I tried to make sure she would survive, by any means necessary. I prepared her to be ready to leave us if she had to. Nessie knows we love her, and I'm sure Allie does, too."

"Do you think so?"

"I understand your anxiety, Alice. Take some solace in the fact that she's a fighter-like her aunt. She'll be okay. We'll save her just as we saved Nessie."

"Do you really feel like we can save her from them, Bella?"

"We have too, Alice for Allie's sake. Nessie's too. Alice, he want's hybrids. He's ruthless, and as long as he has his sights on something, he won't stop 'til he owns it."

I nod in agreement. Bella's right. Aro's a collector. My worry isn't what Aro already has, the hybrids, it's what he doesn't that really frightens me. There are others he wants as well for his collection. He doesn't have Edward, Zafrina, Benjamin, Bella or me.

At one time, he wanted all of us. Are we walking into a lion's den? Does Aro even still want me now since he has Allie? So many things can go wrong; in our attempt to free her, we may be sentencing us all to the same fate. I could lose Allie or someone else in my family. Maybe even one of my friends could be lost during this mission. How will I feel if something happens to one of them? As much as I love all those people, there would be nothing worse then to lose the one I can't stand to be without. The one I love more than I do anyone. My mate. My friend. My lover. Jasper.

"_Please, Allie send me a sign. I need a vision. Help me."_

Allie POV

Aro's returning today to force my hand, and if I refuse to play nice then Nahuel will die. Adam stops negating my power long enough to allow me to check on Nahuel's future. I keep seeing the same thing-Felix killing him when I deny Aro's advances.

I can't understand why Aro refuses to use Nahuel to produce hybrids, other than the fact he isn't gifted. Male hybrids are not as common as females. There are only three in existence: Nahuel, Adam and baby Alex.

I don't relish the idea of my brother hurting humans, but since Nahuel doesn't follow a vegetarian diet, that's a moot point. Aro must think he isn't able to be with a human woman without killing her. Serena and Maysun don't have to worry about hurting anyone, not that they would anyway, since they mated with vampires. They are the only ones that could have been hurt. If the process failed at any given time from conception to birth their lives could have been forfeit.

"Adam,, do you know when you will have you start the uh. … the process?"

"Yes, Allie. I have already.."

"What? When?"

Jenn's as surprised by his announcement as I am. Adam has never shared this information with us before. Adam's with us most of the time, now. So when did this happen?

"You mated with a human?"

"It was awful, Allie. I hated it. I wasn't successful and killed her."

My brother's shame washes over him. I want to comfort him, but I don't know what to say to him. I can tell Jenn's thinking about what Adam has just told us.

"Adam, you need to tell us everything." Jenn demands stoically. "Don't leave out the grisly details in order to spare us."

His voice is so low that if we didn't have vampire hearing we wouldn't have heard him.

"It was before he allowed us to spend a lot of time together. After Aro changed my diet back to human, it tore me into."

"Oh, Adam," I whisper sorrowfully. His face is constricted in anguish.

"He put me in a room with a human girl. She couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen. He wanted to test my strength, and he told me I could have her as dinner or well you get the meaning. I tried to fight my hunger, but he had starved me for so long beforehand. I explained to her what my choices were. What hers where. I told her she could have death now, I promised to make it as easy on her as possible, or she would die later. I explained much more savage and painful death it would be for her. She pleaded for her life and then she cried. Finally. she chose to have me fed on her rather then rape and impregnate her. Aro realized his mistake in denying me to follow my normal diet for so long, and he has never pulled the same stunt again. I've been in here ever since my failure."

I feel sick to my stomach. "Is that why Aro agreed to let you change your diet to animals?

"Yes," he curtly answers.

"Why did you ask him to allow you to try to mate with humans, Adam?" I shriek. "After that?"

"Because, Allie, he's planning to use Nessie as a mate for me! I know how much you love her, and I wanted to spare her the same fate as my sisters!" Adam yells.

I gasp in amazement. My brother, the hero, so willing to hurt himself rather than see me hurt.

"I've seen your face when you talk about her, how much you care about her, and I couldn't do that to you. I'd rather take my chances with some random stranger, a human, than hurt you or someone you love so much."

My brother's pain's clear. I hurt him by chastising his failure. I should have known how much hurting the young girl affected him. But not me. I'm too wrapped up in my grief to see his clearly.

"I'm so sorry, Adam. I didn't mean to sound so judgmental. I know you have always tried to protect and look out for me. I appreciate your consideration for Nessie," I mumble apologetically

Jenn doesn't say anything for a few moments, instead she just listens to our conversation. Finally, she speaks up and lets us know her thoughts.

"Allie, Adam, what are we going to do? He's destroying us. And Nahuel's going to die if we continue on this same path."

I start to answer her when I receive a vision. Adam had released my power during his short burst of anger.

I see Alice, Embry, and other vampires with the wolves attacking the castle. Alice will be here soon. I need to buy her some time with a distraction. I realize what I need to do. I have to give Aro what he wants. He can't realize Alice and the others are attacking. I hope Embry will forgive me. Adam will have to negate my ability during our liaison, so Aro won't see my vision.

"Adam, you need to make sure you negate my visions. Please don't stop, no matter what. Remain in control. Promise me."

I have confused Adam with my request, but he agrees to do as I ask.

"Felix," I yell. "Please, come to the door. I want you to give Aro this message. I won't fight against his wishes any longer. I'm ready now."

My brother and sister both scream NO but my mind's made up. Alice needs time to get inside the castle, and I know this is the only way we will have any chance at all to kill Aro. If he's too distracted with me, then my family will have the opportunity they need to sneak in and destroy the Volturi leaders. I can feel hot scalding tears slide down my face as I prepare to face my worst nightmare.

Please review...The more reviews I get the faster I update...It inspires me! Thanks to everyone for adding this story to their alerts...


	17. The deal with the Devil

Allie Pov

Adam and Jenn try to dissuade me from my decision, but I refuse to change my mind. I have to make sure Alice is safe. The Cullens and Embry are too important to me to let anything happen to them. Aro arrives in our chambers, and I can see he's pleased that I have changed my mind.

"Aro, since I've agreed to your terms without a fight, can Nahuel be released?" I beg. "Or Maysun?"

"No, my dear. I'll let them go after you have completed your end of the bargain and my child grows in your belly." Aro sneers.

"Fine, Aro. Will you reconsider your demands on Jenn and Adam? If you do, I'll agree to carry as many children as you want."

Aro's silent for a moment and then he looks at Adam and smiles. Maybe I've made some headway with Aro.

"I'll release Nahuel, but only if you do as I say. If you don't then he forgoes his life."

Is there no bounds to his evil?

He wants to make sure I will not change my mind. He's making me choose between my sibling's freedom or mine. I'll live in servitude forever if I want to free my brother.

Nahuel's life is forfeit if I don't do what he wants. I don't want Aro to know that I'm going to discuss this offer with Adam. I ask him to give me a moment alone with my siblings.

"No, my dear Allie. I need your choice now."

Adam steps forward. "Let Jennifer and Allie go. I'll stay here as a member of the guard, and do anything you ask of me. If the cost is Nahuel's life for their freedom, I accept."

Jennifer begins to cry, and I'm too shocked to say anything. I want us all to leave from this place, not just Jenn and me. What happens next will be etched into my memory forever.

Jenn's voice is soft and tender, but firm.

"Aro, please, release my brothers. Both of them, and I'll mate with anyone you wish. Without a fight or any problems. You can have all the hybrids you want. Whatever you wish from me, I'll do it. If you agree to this, I won't fight against Chelsea's influence any longer. Maybe you can have Corrin to influence Marcus to join in your endeavor since he's talented too. A hybrid child may help ease his pain some."

Aro is lucky to have both, Chelsea—who can break bonds of vampire covens and tie them to Aro. And Corrin—who can influence vampires to be content with their situation. Marcus refuses her _ability_, but if Aro could convince him to mate with my sister than he would surely start to use her to make him happy. Or at least to accept mating with Jenn.

Did my sister just offer herself to be influenced by Chelsea and have sex with Marcus?

Adam's just as shocked as me. I can't let her do this. One of the reasons I agreed to become Aro's whore is to prevent her from suffering the same fate as me. My choice is one I feel I have to make in order to save my family. Slowly, Jenn's logic begins to make sense to me. If she and I gave in completely, then Adam and Nahuel may be freed from this hell.

"Aro, I will submit to this as well. Chelsea can do the same to me if the boys are freed. You know if she breaks our bonds we'll forever be loyal to the Volturi, and you'll have what you want."

Aro's deep in thought, and finally, an evil grin spreads across his face. "Very well. I agree Adam and Nahuel will be free. I'll have both of you as members of my guard. You will be mine completely and without difficulties?"

"Yes," we answer in unison.

"This is acceptable to me since I have Alex. I'll groom him to replace Adam. You have ten minutes to say goodbye to your brothers."

Adam's so mad at both of us for agreeing to let Aro use us and bend us to his will all to save him and Nahuel. Felix brings Nahuel to our room to say goodbye to us, and he's even angrier than Adam is.

"You can't do this, Jenn, Allie. We'll figure out something else, I promise. I have no one else. Aro killed my aunt Huilen, and you're the only family I have left," Nahuel protests.

"Listen, Nahuel, it'll be okay," I say with more conviction than I feel. "Adam, please try to understand our reasons for doing this. The Cullen family will be there for you if you let them. All I ask from you, both of you, is please tell Alice I love her. I'm so happy I found her and spent time getting to know her and the other Cullens."

"Don't do this, Allie, and you can tell her yourself,"Adam argues. But it's pointless because I refuse to let my brothers be subjected to Aro's tyranny, not when I can prevent it.

"Spending time with the Cullens is, well was, the best time of my life. Also I am begging you to please let Embry know loving him is … was a dream come true for me."

"Allie, don't," Adam pleads for me to stop, but I want him to know my final wish is for him to be happy. And he can be, if he finds Alice and becomes a Cullen.

"Please, Adam, let me get this off my chest. Meeting my siblings is another part of my life I've enjoyed. I never thought I would find love, but I did with Embry. I never dreamed I would have a family after I lost Memaw, but I have been lucky to find you and Nahuel, as well as Jenn, Serena, and Maysun. My family will always be a part of me, all of you. Never forget that, Adam."

"Allie." Nahuel's voice catches on a sob, and my heart breaks a little more. I know he is hurting, and I want to stop his pain, but I know I can't. Losing Jenn and me will be hard for them, but in time their pain will ease and they will have full, happy lives. I have to believe that, or I won't be able to do what I must.

"Please, tell Embry I'm sorry, and I'll always love him. He needs to understand there is no other choice, and Adam, you have to make sure to stop them from attacking the Volturi, in retaliation. If any of you die were to die, it would destroy me. I'll send Alice a vision to let her know. I'm begging you."

"Allie ..." Adam pleads with me again. I place my hand over his heart and Nahuel's as well. "As long as you carry me in here, then we'll always be connected. Jenn and I will survive this."

Felix reappears in the room, and he forces Adam and Nahuel to leave. Jenn and I collapse into each other's arms grief-stricken and cry because we both know we've made a deal with the devil. Soon we'll have to pay the price, and I shudder when I think about our immediate future. I know I need to contact Alice for the last time to prevent her from coming to the castle. Adam's hold over me is broken, and I'm free to send and receive visions.

Alice Pov

We're over the ocean on our way to rescue Allie when I receive a vision. I begin to sob before the vision ends. I see the scene replay for me as she and Jenn give themselves over to Aro in order to save their brothers and us. Their sacrifice is to save all of our lives. Aro used her love for us against her to get what he's always wanted—Allie completely compliant.

Jazz wants to know what is wrong, but I can't tell him. Words are failing me right now. Edward sees the vision, too, and shares it with everyone else. I don't even know if we would be in time to save her if we stormed the castle right now. Another vision comes, this one not from Allie but about her, and I see Chelsea stripping her bonds from us to Aro. Embry's cry of pain rocks me to my core. The woman he loves has just given up their future in order to save his life, and he is stuck on a plane over the ocean unable to do anything about it.

We are close to Volterra, and we all agree we must still try to save her, regardless of her deal with Aro. Somehow, someway we need to stop Allie and Jenn from completing their end of the bargain.

Embry's fighting his anger because if he phases on the plane, it'll cause us to crash. I know the vampires could survive, but we're not sure how a plane crash would affect Nessie or the wolves. Sam and Jake try to keep Embry focused on our plan and from thinking about what could be happening to Allie. I realize as does everyone else, Aro could consummate the deal at any given moment.

The plane is scheduled to land within the hour, and once we do we'll meet with our other allies. They are waiting for us in Rome already, and Edward calls Benjamin to update him on the recent set of events. Bella comes over and sits with me. She tries to offer me some comfort. "Alice, no matter what happens we'll take her from Aro. She'll remember how much we all love her," she whispers.

I give Bella a weak smile. "Bella, I hope so. Aro keeps hurting us over and over. When will it stop if we don't destroy him? He only wants to hurt and control people."

I don't say anything aloud, but I wonder how it will affect Allie and Embry if we don't get there in time. Allie has never experienced physical love before, and it sickens me her first time will be against her will. Not to mention the fact it would be with Aro. I can't stop from wondering if she and Embry could move past it if Aro succeeds with his vile plan?

Allie's still young, and she doesn't need motherhood to complicate her life. She has so much to learn still. Bella was different from Allie because she and Edward were in love, still in love, and had each other during Bella's pregnancy. And they had us and Jake. Of course, we'd never disown Allie, but Aro would never let her go if she became pregnant with his child. Edward gives me a weary smile. He knows what I'm thinking about and understands my anxiety.

Allie Pov

After Aro has Adam and Nahuel removed from our room by Santiago and Demetri, a sense of loss flows through me. I must be feeling brave because I warn Felix about my brother's safety before they leave. Aro and some others are still in our room and find it funny when I threaten the oversize vampire.

"I'll know if either Adam or Nahuel's harmed by you or any guard members, so if you hurt either of them I promise you, I won't complete my side of the bargain. You'll have to kill me first if either of my brothers come to harm."

Jenn agrees as well. "Me too, Aro. I won't do this without Allie."

Aro strokes his face grinning at us like a Cheshire cat. "I told you. I would not hurt your brother, as long as they comply with my order to leave Volterra without any problems."

I connect to Adam immediately. _"Please go, Adam. Don't give Aro any reason to hurt either of you. All I can ask from you is to remember what I requested you to do for me. This is the last thing I'll ask of you. I love you. Jenn and I'll be ok. We will take care of each other and Maysun, if she lets us. In return, please do the same. I love you and Nahuel, so much."_

It had been very difficult to watch Adam leave and see the tears flow freely down his face and not be able to wipe them away. Jenn and I hug him tightly and follow suit with Nahuel. The memory of the vision is still fresh, and Aro took great pleasure in his front row seat for my good-bye to Alice. After my brothers walk out the door, and Aro leaves, I wipe my tears away.

I turn to my sister and hug her. "I promise Jenn, we will survive this, and one day we'll be free from Aro. I'm not sure how, but I know we will someday. I'll kill Aro for all the pain he has brought to me and all of my family."

If it all wasn't so damn tragic, I could see the humor in the situation. I initially planned to offer myself to allow Alice time to get in undetected to save me and my siblings, but then I had to send her a vision to stay away. In the short amount of time I was free from Adam, I had received another vision showing me all of my family dead if I followed through with my initial plan. So I agreed to become a guard, a whore for Aro, and trap myself and Jenn into our own private hell to save the others.

Somehow, I always knew there was no chance of escape, and holding out hope any longer is just foolishness. I feel better knowing Alice, Embry, and my brothers are all safe, and Nessie will not be subjugated to this vileness. She will grow up and fall in love with Jake. Then they will get married, and someday she will be a mother to children born out of love and happiness, just like she was. Not out of fear and hatred like my children will be.


	18. Saving her Losing him

Allie's Journey Home

Chapter Eighteen

Jennifer POV

I refuse to allow Allie to give herself over to Aro; at least, not without a fight. There has to be something I can do. Allie's hiding something from me, I can tell. I know her goal is to protect her family, both her siblings and the Cullens. If she gives into Aro, what will happen to her relationship with Embry?

I can't stand by and watch her just allow love to slip through her fingers without trying to do something.

In the few moments I spent at the Cullen home, I could feel the love they have for Allie. The handsome man I locked gazes with flashes through my mind. Who knows what might have happened? If I wasn't in this hell. Maybe he is―was― the one for me, but it doesn't matter now. I can't worry about falling in love because Felix has put a claim on me, and Aro has agreed to let me be his prize. Both of them are disgusting pigs, and I hate them.

I remember Allie telling me that she thought he imprinted on me. His name rolls around in my head. _Seth Clearwater. _I can picture his face clearly, young but handsome. But it is his eyes I recall the easiest because they are pure and honest.

Allie explained the imprinting process to me not long after we began spending time together, and it sounds wonderful. The idea of loving someone so much that they are your destiny, your soul mate, amazes me. It can never happen for me. At least, not now.

I know what I must do to protect Allie and prevent her from making a huge mistake. I have to speak to Sulpicia. If I can make her jealous of Allie, maybe she will stop Aro's plan to mate with my sister. Allie will be angry with me, but I'll have to deal with that, but later. Because I'm on borrowed time right now.

It's been a couple of hours since my brothers were removed from our suite, and my sister and I made our foolish deal. Allie cried herself to sleep afterward, and she won't know until it's to late that I'm gone. Well, at least my spirit will be.

I feel myself leave my body just as Allie wakes up, and she watches on in horror. Felix's gone for the moment to see Aro, so Afton is guarding our chamber. I never said anything to Allie about projecting anywhere, and I'm sure she's worried. All I can do is hope that I return before Afton becomes aware of my predicament. I locate Sulpicia in her private quarters. She's alone, thankfully.

"Sulpicia, I need to speak to you."

She's startled to see me, and for a few seconds, I worry she's going to yell for help, but she doesn't.

"Allie has decided to agree to Aro's demand to mate with him. You can't let this happen."

She starts to protest, but I forge ahead speaking over her.

"Listen to me, please. He desires her. If they have a child together, Aro will be bonded to her. _Forever._"

Looking into her eyes, I can see that I've struck a nerve. She's intrigued about what I have to say to her about Aro and Allie. I play on her insecurities about Aro's love for her. Jealousy can be a powerful weapon if wielded right.

"Is that truly want you want?"

She doesn't answer me, but I see her eyes narrow, and her mouth is drawn tightly. So I play on her emotions to push my point home.

"Do you want to be forced to look at your husband's infidelity every time you see the child?"

Her face doesn't reveal anything more about her feelings, so I try another tactic. I know she's jealous . I've seen it already, but now she has on her poker face. Maybe she has rationalized Aro will only want one child with Allie. One and done. I don't think so. I've seen Aro's lust for Allie, and he won't stop with one child. Especially if the child exhibits a talent he desires. He's a greedy pompous ass and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals.

"He may even want to have more children with her. Are you going to allow her to give him what you can't? You are his mate!"

I watch as my words start to sink in. I can see her jealousy start to take over. Allie may have a chance now, even though my fates been sealed with this visit. Once Aro reads either one of our minds, he'll know about my treachery, and there's no way he'll let me live. Not after I defied him. Most definitely not if I cost him the chance of claiming Allie for his. He never punished me for projecting to the Cullen home, even though he knows I went. He doesn't know all the intimate details of my trip. He hasn't touched me, only Allie, since I was there. So he doesn't know about my warning to Edward, or that I am smitten with a wolf. He only knows one paid special attention to me during the visit, and Allie thinks he may have imprinted on me. Aro couldn't care less about imprinting.

"You're right. I can't allow this girl, some hybrid, to have sex with my mate. I'll destroy her first."

No! This isn't what I had in mind when I approached her. What have I done? Have I sealed Allie's death with my stupid words? I've got to convince her not to hurt my sister and prevent Allie to be violated by Aro, at the same time.

I consider my next words carefully. "Wait, please. You don't want to do that. It will only anger Aro. Allie's talented, and he needs her visions to help protect the Volturi. Protect You. Let me offer you another option. One that will give Aro what he want's without anyone getting hurt. Marcus's mate is dead, so he's lonely and needs someone. I'll mate with him and take Allie's place. Aro will have the child he desires, and no one's mate needs to be affected."

She calls me out on my suggestion. "How do you plan to convince Marcus to go along with this plan?"

"I will. I promise. Please," I beg.

"Aro already plans to mate you with Felix, so what good is your suggestion?"

Another idea comes to me. One that I hate myself for even thinking about, or let alone offering to this woman. But I've got no other choice. She knows about Felix and offering myself to be mated with Marcus was a long shot, but I wanted to try that route. But now, I have to convince her. I know Allie will hate me forever.

"Do you remember the wolves? You saw the pack the day you went to Forks."

She nods.

"They imprint on their future mates. It's similar to the experience vampires have when they find a mate."

"I sincerely doubt that," she says sarcastically.

I ignore that and continue. "There's a wolf that has imprinted on Allie from the pack."

"So?"

"So, what if Aro captures him and brings him here. His name is Embry Call, and he loves Allie. He will do anything for her including creating life with her."

"Why should I care about his love for her? How does this benefit me?" She says in a clipped, curt voice.

"He'd be here, and as long as they can be together, you could control them. Aro can create a new species. Imagine what he can accomplish if he has a wolf-vampire hybrid? "

I can see my idea appeals to her.

"I like this plan, young one. I'll let Aro know that this will be the best course of action for him to take. At least, for now."

"Thank you so much. I'll leave you to your discussion with Aro."

I'm back in my body now and wake to Allie shaking me.

"Jenn, Jenn, what's happening? Aro's on his way here. Please, come back, now." she cries.

"I'm here, Allie. I'm here. It's going to be okay. Don't worry. I took care of everything."

"What do you mean, Jenn, you took care of everything?"

"I took care of you," I whisper.

What did you do?" Allie screeches.

Aro POV

Allie has finally agreed to my demands. The young hybrid's very beautiful and desirable. I shall enjoy making her mine. My dear Lucia, my special nickname for my wife, will always be my mate and I love her, but the idea of planting my seed in the young girl fills me with desire.

I can hardly wait until she is pregnant with my child. I have no doubts our child will be talented. My child may be as unique as young Renessmee Cullen is, or maybe even more so. With a cross-bred of talents from her mother and me, the possibilities are limitless. The idea thrills me.

There is nothing to stop me now. Once Allie is with child, I'll destroy her brother, Nahuel. If Adam still defies me, I will destroy him as well. I did promise to release them, but that will never happen.

Someone is knocking on the library door interrupting my silent reverie. I came in here to ascertain some information, and I'm not pleased that someone is disturbing me. I wanted to do some research before I go to see the hybrid sisters again.

"Master."

Jane, my most loyal guardsmen, is here to see me. I can't be upset with her. She's one of my favorite trophies.

"Yes, Jane, dear?"

"Your wife sent me to find you. She needs to be speak to you, right away."

"Thank you, my dear. I'll go to speak to her as soon as I leave the hybrid's suite," I say pleasantly.

"I'm sorry, Master. But she said she needs to see you before you speak to the hybrid sisters."

What's so important that my wife can not wait? I'll postpone my visit, for the moment, and speak to Sulpicia. One thing I've learned, in all the millennium I've been married to her, is my wife does not like to wait.

"Fine. Let her know, I'll be right there."

Jenn POV

"Jenn, tell me what you did, now!" Allie demands.

"I spoke with Sulpicia. She's going to forbid Aro to have sex with you."

"What will happen to our brothers? You? Tell me everything, please."

I know I have to face the music now. Before I can say anything, though, Aro walks in. He is pissed. Shit. Well, at least Allie is safe.

"Jenn, my dear, give me your hand!"

Aro's voice cuts the tension in the air like a knife. I avert my eyes away from Allie and walk over to Aro. I reach my hand out to him. I know he is replaying the conversation between his wife and me. Aro grins like he has just won the lottery. I can only hope Allie won't be punished for my duplicity. He has also seen Seth and knows my hidden thoughts about him. At least they were private, for a while anyway.

"Does Allie know of your treachery?"

I shake my head no. Allie's even more confused now. I'm lucky Allie didn't have a vision of my conversation with Sulpicia, so she has no idea of what took place between us.

"I see. Well let's enlighten her, shall we? Allie, it seems your sister decided to visit my wife and plead for your virtue. She managed to convince my mate that our tryst will cause problems. My wife's a jealous woman, and your sister used that to her advantage. So for now, you're safe. As for your sister, she'll pay the price for her behavior. Felix will make sure she learns her place."

I will not give him satisfaction of seeing me cry. Allie is looking from me to Aro. I can tell she's scared for my well-being. I steel myself and prepare for whatever comes my way. I know it's not going to be pleasant.

"I'll be fine, Allie. We both knew this would happen sooner or later. I accept my fate. Your safe, and that's all that matters to me."

"No, Jenn. This isn't supposed to happen. Aro, please don't do this."

Allie tries to convince Aro to change his mind. She has a valid point; Felix could hurt me. He's big, dangerous, and more importantly, he's stupid.

"She must pay for taking away my chance to have you, my dear, sweet, Allie. You're mine and no other will touch you, especially not a vile werewolf. At least, not until I have you first.

"Please, Aro. Don't let Felix hurt her. I'm begging you. Nothing has to change with our original agreement. I'll convince your wife to allow it to happen."

"Oh, he isn't going to hurt her, per se. It's more like he's going to teach her a valuable lesson in obedience. I'm afraid she has left me no choice. But before he does, I've planned a small surprise for both of you. Bring him in."

Felix and Santiago drag Nahuel into the room. The next few seconds seem like a dream as I watch my brother ripped into pieces and burned.

Alec follows them into the room, and I'm unable to move. In his arms is his son Alex. Jane locks her gaze onto me and I hit the floor writhing in agony. I'm powerless to do anything to stop the pain. Allie's frozen too, by our nephew or Alec. I'm not really sure. She's forced to watch my suffering.

Finally whoever has her bound, releases her. She runs over to my side because I'm still lying crumpled on the floor. Jane, the evil bitch, is grinning about her show of power. One day she'll pay for her nasty behavior, and I hope I'm around to witness it.

"I told you never to cross me. Now you will pay. Felix, take her now. As for you, Allie, you will be mine, soon enough. I always get what I want in the end. If you want your twin brother to live, I suggest you correct the problem your sister has created. You'll convince my wife to allow me to do what I want to."

He smiles at Allie, and I feel shivers run down my spine.

"Or your brother Adam will pay the same price Nahuel just did."

Aro and the others leave the room. Felix picked me up from the floor and holds me tightly to him. I can feel his desire for me through his pants. I feel sick. I glance back at Allie standing all alone in the center of the room crying. I feel sad that I've lost another sibling. Nahuel's death is all my fault, and I will have to carry the guilt with me forever. But if I had to choose between him or Allie, I'd choose her every time.

Allie POV

I break down and start sobbing beside my brothers ashes. The only consolation I have to cling to is my vision of Alice. She is on her way to Volterra, regardless of being warned away. I have to believe that. I have to believe that she will save us, even though I told her not to. I've already lost too many people I love to Aro, and I can't lose Jenn. She and Adam are all that are keeping me same in this insane situation.

"_Adam, if you can hear me, please answer. Where are you? Are you safe? I need to talk to you."_

"_I'm here, Allie. One of the guards took Nahuel. Is he with you? Is Jenn there?"_

"_Oh, Adam. Nothing I did mattered. Aro killed Nahuel and Felix has Jenn. She made Aro angry, so now she's being punished. Not to mention, Alec is training Alex to follow in his footsteps. Everything is falling apart."_

_"__What are you talking about?"_

_I fill him on what just occurred in the suite._

_"__Have you seen Maysun or Destiny?"_

Adam's silent for a few moments, before he answers me.

"___Aro took Destiny from Maysun. After he read your mind and saw her help us escape, he took her child away. Maysun has been exiled from everyone. He has kept her alive so far_.___ I think it is so she can produce more hybrids with his guardsmen. He doesn't want to diminish his stock. His words, not mine."_

"___Oh, no. Maysun's nothing more than a means to an end to him__."_ I didn't think my heart could break anymore, but I was wrong. The idea of Maysun being passed around like―like―I can't even think it, little long say it.

"_Don't give up, please. If you do, our family has died in vain. Nahuel told me the time he spent with you was the most fulfilling of his life. He would not want you to blame yourself. Aro never planned on releasing us."_

_"__So, I did it for nothing? I cut ties off to the Cullens, gave up love, all of it, for nothing?"_

_"__No, Allie. Not for nothing. You are the reason our family came together. Jenn and I are better people because of you. You gave Nahuel the sister he always wanted."_

_"__Really? What about Serena and Maysun? How did anything I do change their lives? Destiny and Alex are going to be raised by these sadistic bastards."_

_"__I think Destiny's talented. Really talented. Jane is taking care of Alex ,and maybe Destiny, along with Alec. We have to find someway out of here, before they are totally corrupted. It's up to us to make sure our niece and nephew are raised the right way."_

Adam and I talk for a little longer when the door opens, and Felix walks back in carrying Jenn. Her clothes are torn, her eyes are red rimmed, and she's unconscious.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I yell as I race to her side.

"Nothing she didn't deserve. Tell her I'll be back for her tomorrow." He turns to walk back out the door, and the sound of his laughter, cold and empty, grates on my nerves.

"Why? Haven't you done enough to her already?" I spit out. I am enraged by his total lack of respect for my sister.

He turns toward me with a deadly look on his face."If I were you, I 'd shut up and fall in line. Master wants to make sure she gets with child. You know what they say practice makes perfect."

I can't stop myself and I jump up and run toward him full throttle. When I smack his face, he pushes me backward, and I fall in a heap onto the floor next to Jenn.

"Don't ever touch me again, you stupid bitch!"

Jenn comes to and sees the standoff between Felix and me.

"Allie, please. Don't. I couldn't stand it if he hurt you."

I crawl over to my sister's side and hug her close to me."I'm so sorry, Jenn."

I look at Felix's large frame, and I know I should feel terrified, but all I feel is anger. "Get the hell out, you fucking animal!" I scream.

I can't stop the tears from flowing down my face when I pick Jenn up and carry her to the bed. I lay her down gently, so she can rest. I clean the blood from her face, and she winces in pain as I wash her body off when I inadvertently touch a bruised area. They are fading rapidly because of our accelerated healing ability, but not fast enough to stop me from seeing the damage Felix inflicted on her. She closes her eyes and falls asleep while I stroke her back and sing to her softly.

"_Jenn's been raped, ____Adam. What do I do?"_

Adam doesn't answer me this time. I can only wonder if he's still alive, or if Aro's torturing him now. I'm to afraid to try to contact Alice because I'm not sure what the right choice is anymore. I close my eyes and memories of Embry flood my mind.

And then I have a vision.

My family has landed, and they're on their way to meet up with some others. I see the plan clearly. I know what each one's job is to be during the attack on the castle. Zafrina will blind as many as she can, while Benjamin's creating a disturbance, and the various other talented vampires as well as wolves have set up a divide and conquer plan of action. The idea is for some of them to distract the members guarding the door in order to allow access into the castle for the others. Senna's going to protect Bella, along with Rose from the mental talented vampires so she can shield everyone from Jane and Alec.

Bella's the only way to protect the group from the witch twin's gifts. Alice is trying to reach me, but she hasn't been successful so far. I haven't allowed her access to me, nor have I tried to contact her again. So that is not a surprise to me. The others have jobs lined up, too. The part of the vision that hurts me the most is seeing Embry and Jake. They are talking about me and the position I'm in.

"_I know what Aro has planned for my girl, Jake. It wrenches my heart in two every time I think about it. No matter what Allie has been through, I'll stay with her. We will deal with it together, and I'll help her heal."_

"_Embry, you know it may be to late to … if she's with child, what then?"_

"_Even if it means she is with child. His child. I love her and I'll love it because it is part of her. There is no one else in this world for me. I can't lose her, Jake. No matter what_."

My vision fades out and I collapse beside Jenn onto the bed. I let my exhaustion take over and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

Coming up the race is on to save Allie and her remaining family from Aro. Is Jenn carrying Felix's child? Who will survive the battle? Let me know what you think.

Also thank you to my betas, itstange and batgirl8898. You GALS rock. Please READ and REVIEW! I will send you a spoiler for a review. Also check out my other stories, too.


End file.
